Lembra de mim?
by Nike Deusa da Vitoria
Summary: Quando a Sakura Haruno, 28 anos, acorda em um hospital e se depara com uma grande surpresa. Seus dentes são perfeitos. Seu corpo bronzeado. Sua bolsa é uma Vuitton. Tendo sobrevivido a um acidente de carro – em uma Mercedes alias – ela havia perdido grande parte da sua memória, 3 anos para ser exata, e ela está para descobrir o quanto as coisas mudaram! ADAPTAÇÃO... SasuSaku
1. Prologo

**Lembra de mim?**

 **Classificação K+**

Quando a Sakura Haruno, de vinte e oito anos, acorda em um hospital em Londres ela se depara com uma grande surpresa. Seus dentes são perfeitos. Seu corpo bronzeado. Sua bolsa e uma Vuitton. Tendo sobrevivido a um acidente de carro – em uma Mercedes alias – Sakura havia perdido grande parte da sua memória, três anos para ser exata, e ela está para descobrir o quanto as coisas mudaram. De alguma forma Sakura foi de uma garota trabalhadora de vinte e cinco anos para uma influente corporativista, com um loft lindo, uma assistente pessoal, uma dieta sem carboidratos e um novo grupo de amigos. E que e o marido maravilhoso – que ainda acontece de ser um multimilionário? Com a sua mente ainda parada a três anos atrás, Sakura recebe esse mundo novo determinada a ser a pessoa que ela... bom, parece ser. Isto e até um adorável e desgrenhado arquiteto solitário, solta a maior bomba de todas.

 **Naruto não me pertence... A história é uma ADAPTAÇÃO do livro "Lembra de mim?" da Sophie Kinsella... RECOMENDO! Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

 **Prólogo**

De todas as ruins, péssimas, horrorosas noites que eu já tive em toda a minha vida ruim. Em uma escala de um a dez nos estamos falando... menos seis. E não e como se eu tivesse padrões muito altos.

A chuva respinga pelo meu colarinho enquanto eu mudo de um pé empolado para o outro. Eu estou segurando a minha jaqueta sobre a minha cabeça como se fosse um guarda-chuva, mas não e exatamente a prova d'agua. Eu só quero achar um taxi, chegar em casa, tirar essas botas estupidas e correr par um banho quente. Mas eu estou esperando aqui faz dez minutos e não há nem sinal de um taxi.

Meu dedos estão agonizando. Eu nunca mais vou comprar sapatos da Metade Do Preço Fashion de novo. Eu comprei essas botas semana passada na liquidação (lisa preta; eu só uso lisa). Eles eram meio tamanho menor, mas a garota disse que elas iriam me alongar e que elas faziam minhas pernas Inocarem compridas. E eu acreditei nela...

Honestamente, eu sou a maior otária do mundo. Estamos todos parados juntos na esquina de alguma rua no sudoeste de Londres que eu nunca tinha vindo antes, com a música latejando de algum clube abaixo dos nossos pés. A irmã de Tenten e uma promoter, e nos conseguiu desconto na entrada, então e por isso que nós fomos até lá. Só que agora nos temos que ir para casa e eu sou a única que realmente está procurando por um taxi.

Ino havia confiscado a única soleira por perto e tinha a sua língua enrolada goela abaixo de algum cara que ela tinha conversado antes no bar. Ele era fofo, tirando o seu bigode estranho. Além disso ele era mais baixo que Ino – mas daí vários caras era, dado ao fato de que ela tinha quase 1,80 m. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros e uma boca grande, e uma risada escandalosa para combinar. Quando ela esta realmente irritada com alguma coisa, ela paralisa o escritório inteiro.

Alguns metros dali, Tenten e Hinata estao escondidas em baixo de um jornal de braços dados, gritando estridentemente 'It's Raining Men' como se elas ainda estivessem no palco do karaokê.

"Sakura!" Hinata grita, esticando um braço para eu me juntar a elas. "It's raining men!"

Seu cabelo longo e escuro estava raquítico na chuva, mas seu rosto ainda brilhava.

Os dois hobbys favoritos de Hinata são karaokê e fazer bijuterias – aliás, eu estou usando um par de brincos que ela fez para mim para o meu aniversário: prata delicada em forma de L com perolas penduradas.

"Não está chovendo homem bosta nenhuma!" Eu respondi impertinente. "Só está chovendo!"

Eu normalmente adorava karaokê também. Mas eu não estou no humor para cantar hoje à noite. Eu me sinto toda doida por dentro, como se eu quisesse me enrolar e desaparecer. Se apenas o Perdedor Kiba tivesse aparecido como ele prometeu. Depois de todas aqueles sms de "amo vc Sakura"; depois de jurar terminantemente que estaria lá as dez. Eu esperei sentada o tempo todo, olhando a porta, até mesmo quando as outras meninas me falaram para esquecer dele. Agora eu me sinto como uma idiota.

O Perdedor Kiba trabalha em venda de carro por telefone e tem sido meu namorado desde que ficamos juntos no churrasco da amiga da Tenten verão passado. Eu não chamo ele de Perdedor Kiba para insulta-lo – é o seu apelido. Ninguém lembra como ele conseguiu e ele não conta; aliás, ele sempre está tentando fazer as pessoas chamarem ele de alguma outra coisa. Ele começou a se referir como Butch a um tempo atrás, porque ele conta que se parece com o Bruce Willis em _Pulp Fiction_. Ele tinha o corte de cabelo parecido, eu suponho – mas a semelhança acaba ai.

De qualquer forma, não pegou. Para os seus companheiros de trabalho ele e apenas o Perdedor Kiba, da mesma forma que eu sou Testa Grande. Eu sou chamada assim desde que eu tinha onze anos. E as vezes Cabelo Torto. Para ser justa, o meu cabelo é bem frisado. E minha testa é realmente grande. Mas eu sempre digo que ela dá personalidade ao meu rosto. (Na verdade, isso é uma mentira. E Ino que diz que da personalidade ao meu rosto).

Um taxi vem a minha vista e eu imediatamente estico a minha mão – mas algumas pessoas a frente sinalizaram para ele primeiro. Ótimo. Eu coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos e olhei a chuva miseravelmente por outra luz amarela.

Não é só o Perdedor Kiba me dar o cano que está me incomodando: são os bônus. Hoje era o fim do ano financeiro no trabalho. Todos receberam cupons dizendo o quanto tinham conseguido e começavam a pular de excitação, porque no fim as vendas 2003-2004 da companhia tinham sido melhores do que todos esperaram. Era como o Natal dez meses antes. Todos estavam tagarelando sobre onde eles iriam gastar esse dinheiro. Tenten começou a fazer planos de feriado para Nova Iorque com o seu namorado, Lee. Hinata marcou luzes no Nicky Clarke – ela sempre quis ir la. Ino ligou para Harvey Nichols e reservou uma bolsa legal chamada Paddington ou qualquer coisa assim.

E ai tinha eu. Com nada. Não porque eu não tinha trabalhado duro, não porque eu não alcancei a minha meta, mas porque para conseguir os bônus você tem que ter trabalhando para a empresa por um ano, e eu não me qualifiquei por uma semana. Uma semana. E tão injusto. E tão mesquinho. Eu estou dizendo, se eles me pedissem o que eu acho sobre isso – De qualquer forma.

Como se o Kakashi Hatake pediria a opinião de uma Sócia Gerente-júnior de vendas (atrapalhada)... Isso é a outra coisa: eu tenho o pior título de trabalho do mundo. É embaraçoso. Quase nem cabe no meu cartão. Quanto maior o título, eu entendi, pior é o emprego. Eles acham que vão cegar você com palavras e você não vai notar que está estagnada no canto do escritório com contas nojentas que ninguém mais quer.

Um carro passa em cima de uma poça ali perto e eu pulo para trás, mas não antes de tomar um banho de agua na cara. Da soleira da porta eu ouço Ino esquentando as coisas, murmurando na orelha do cara fofo. Eu ouvi as palavras familiares e apesar do meu humor eu tive que pressionar meus lábios para não rir. Meses atrás, nos tivemos uma noite de garotas e terminou com a confissão de todos os nossos segredos mais podres. Ino disse que ela usa sempre a mesma fala toda a vez e funciona perfeitamente: "Eu acho que a minha calcinha está derretendo."

Quero dizer, Algum cara cairia nisso? Bom, eu acho, pelo que a Ino conta, que sim. Hinata confessou que a única palavra que ela pode usar sem rir durante o sexo é tesão. Então tudo que ela sempre diz e: "Eu estou com tesão." "Você é um tesão." "Isso é um tesão." Quando você é tão linda quanto a Hinata, eu não acho que você precisa de um repertorio.

Tenten esta com o Lee por milhões de anos e declarou que ela nunca fala na cama, exceto quando e para dizer "ow" ou "mais pra cima," ou uma vez, quando ele estava prestes a ter um orgasmo, "Oh bosta, eu deixei a minha prancha (de cabelo) ligada." Eu não sei se ela falou sério; ela tem um senso de humor esquisito, assim como o Lee. Eles são os dois super inteligentes – quase nerds – mas de boa com isso. Quando nos todos estamos juntos eles dois se insultam tanto e difícil saber se eles estão falando sério. E não sei nem se eles sabem.

Quando chegou a minha vez, e eu contei a verdade, que era que eu elogiava o cara. Como com o Perdedor Kiba, eu sempre digo "Você tem ombros lindos" e "Seus olhos são lindos." Eu não admiti que eu dizia essas coisa porque eu sempre esperava secretamente ouvir isso de volta de um cara, que eu sou bonita também.

Nem admiti que isso nunca aconteceu.

De qualquer forma. Tanto faz.

"Hey, Sakura." Eu olhei para cima para ver Ino que tinha se separado do cara fofo. Ela entra embaixo da minha jaqueta e tira um batom.

"Oi" eu disse, piscando a agua da chuva dos meus cílios. "Onde foi o amante?"

"Dizer para a garota com quem ele veio que ele está indo."

"Ino!"

"O que?" Ino falou sem arrependimento. "Eles não estão juntos." Ela cuidadosamente refez a sua boca de vermelho. "Eu vou comprar muita maquiagem nova," ela disse franzindo para o fim do batom. "Christian Dior, um monte. Eu posso pagar agora!"

"Voce deveria!" eu concordei tentando parecer entusiasmada. Um momento depois Ino olhou para cima entendendo.

"Oh, merda. Desculpe Sakura." Ela coloca um braço ao redor do meu ombro e aperta. "Você deveria ter conseguido um bônus. Não e justo."

"Tudo bem." Eu tentei sorrir. "Ano que vem."

"Você está bem?" Ino estreitou seus olhos para mim. "Você quer tomar um drink ou alguma coisa?"

"Não, eu preciso ir para a cama. Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã." O rosto da Ino clareia de repente e ela morde o lábio.

"Jesus. Eu esqueci totalmente sobre isso também. Com os bônus e tudo... Sakura eu sinto muito. É realmente uma hora horrível para você."

"Tudo bem!" eu disse finalmente. "E... Eu estou tentando não fazer tudo tomar grandes proporções."

Ninguém gosta de um chorão. Então de alguma forma eu me fez sorrir brilhantemente, apenas para mostrar que eu estou tudo bem em ser uma garota com os dentes tortos, levado um cano, sem bônus e cujo pai tinha acabado de morrer.

Ino ficou quieta por um momento, seus olhos azuis brilhando com os faróis que passavam.

"As coisas vão melhorar para você," ela disse.

"Você acha?"

"Uh-hum." Ela acenou, com mais energia. "Você só tem que acreditar. Vem aqui." Ela me abraçou. "Você e uma mulher ou um cavalo-marinho?" Ino tem usado essa expressão desde que nos duas tínhamos quinze anos, e me faz sorrir toda a vez. "E você sabe o que mais?" ela acrescentou. "Eu acho que seu pai iria querer que você aparecesse de ressaca no funeral dele."

Ela encontrou meu pai algumas vezes. Ela estava provavelmente certa.

"Hey Sakura." A voz de Ino se tornou mais suave e eu me abracei. Eu estou em um humor delicado e se ela dissesse alguma coisa sobre meu pai, eu poderia chorar. Eu quero dizer, eu não conhecia ele tão bem ou qualquer coisa, mas você só tem um pai. "Você tem uma camisinha reserva?" Sua voz perfurou meus pensamentos.

Certo. Então eu não precisava me preocupar com excesso de simpatia.

"Só de precaução," ela adicionou com um sorriso. "Eu quero dizer, nos provavelmente vamos conversar sobre política ou qualquer coisa assim."

"E tenho certeza." Eu procurei dentro da minha bolsa verde que eu tinha ganhado de aniversario para o porta-níquel da mesma cor e tirei uma Durex, que eu discretamente entreguei para ela.

"Valeu querida." Ela me beijou na bochecha. "Escuta, você quer ir na minha casa amanhã à noite? Depois que tudo acabar? Eu faço spaghetti a la carbonara."

"É," eu sorri agradecida. "Isso seria ótimo. Eu ligo para você." Eu já estava ansiosa. Um prato de macarrão delicioso, uma taca de vinho e eu contando a ela sobre o funeral. Ino consegue fazer as coisas mais macabras ficarem engraçadas... Eu sei que terminaremos em risos.

"Hey, ali tem um taxi. Taxiii!" Eu me apressei para a ponta da calcada enquanto o taxi parava e acenava para Hinata e Tenten que estavam gritando "Dancing Queen."

Os óculos da Tenten estavam molhados com as gotas de chuva, e sua voz estava umas cinco notas acima da de Hinata.

"Oi!" eu me inclinei através da janela para o motorista, meu cabelo pingando no meu rosto. "Você poderia nos levar até Balham, e daí –.."

"Desculpe querida, sem karaokê." O motorista me interrompeu com um olhar cruel para Hinata e Tenten.

Eu encarei ele, confusa. "Como assim, sem karaokê?"

"Eu não vou levar essas garotas aqui, me irritando com a sua maldita cantoria."

Ele tinha que estar brincando. Você não pode banir pessoas por cantarem.

"Mas-..."

"Meu taxi, minhas regras. Sem bêbados, sem drogas, sem karaokê." Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele colocou o taxi na marcha e desceu rua abaixo.

"Você não pode ter uma regra de 'sem karaokê'!" Eu gritei depois, ultrajada. "E discriminação! E contra a lei! E…"

Eu me arrastei e olhei para a calcada. Ino tinha desaparecido de volta nos braços do Sr. Fofo. Hinata e Tenten estavam fazendo a pior performance da "Dancing Queen" que eu já tinha visto; de fato eu não culpo o motorista do taxi. O transito estava intenso, nos molhando inteiras; a chuva caia sem parar através da minha jaqueta para o meu cabelo; pensamentos rodavam pela minha cabeça como meias em uma secadora.

Nós nunca iriamos achar um taxi. Nós vamos ficar aqui na chuva a noite toda. Aqueles coquetéis de banana eram nocivos – eu devia ter parado depois do quarto. Eu tinha o funeral do meu pai amanhã. Eu nunca tinha ido em um funeral antes. E se eu começasse a chorar e todo mundo olhasse para mim? Perdedor Kiba estava provavelmente na cama com alguma outra garota neste segundo, dizendo a ela que era ela linda enquanto ela gemia "Butch! Butch!" Meus pés estavam empolados e estavam congelando – "Taxi!" eu gritei instintivamente a palavra, depois de ter registrado a luz amarela distante. Estava subindo a rua, sinalizando para virar para a esquerda. "Não vire!" eu acenava freneticamente. "Aqui! Aqui!"

Eu tinha que conseguir esse taxi. Eu tinha. Apertando a minha jaqueta sobre a minha cabeça eu corri pela calçada, derrapando levemente, gritando até eu ficar rouca. "Taxi! Taxi!" E quando eu alcancei a esquina, a calcada estava lotada de pessoas e eu dei a volta delas e subi os degraus de algum edifício municipal. Havia uma plataforma de balaústra com degraus indo para a direita e para a esquerda. Eu acenei para o taxi dali de cima e então corri para baixo e pulei. "TAXI! TAAA-XII!" Yes! Estava parando. Graças a Deus!

Pelo menos eu poderia chegar em casa, tomar um banho e esquecer sobre o dia.

"Aqui!" eu chamei. "Eu estou indo, so um seg-.."

Para a minha consternação eu notei um cara em um terno no pavimento abaixo indo em direção ao taxi.

"É nosso!" eu rugi, e me joguei pelos degraus opostos. "É nosso! Eu acenei para esse taxi! Não ouse – Argh! Aaaaaaaaaargh!"

Até mesmo quando meu pé deslizou no degrau molhado eu não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo. Então quando eu comecei a cair, meus pensamentos se apressaram em descrença: Eu deslizei nas minhas botas estupidas, baratas de solado liso. Eu estava caindo, degraus abaixo, como se tivesse três anos de idade. Eu lutei desesperadamente na pedra de balaustrei, arranhando minha pele, machucado minha mão, derrubando minha bolsa, agarrando qualquer coisa, mas eu não consegui parar -Oh merda.

O chão está vindo na minha direção – não há nada que eu possa fazer – isso realmente, realmente vai doer...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 1

**Lembra de mim?**

 **Classificação K+**

Quando a Sakura Haruno, de vinte e oito anos, acorda em um hospital em Londres ela se depara com uma grande surpresa. Seus dentes são perfeitos. Seu corpo bronzeado. Sua bolsa e uma Vuitton. Tendo sobrevivido a um acidente de carro – em uma Mercedes alias – Sakura havia perdido grande parte da sua memória, três anos para ser exata, e ela está para descobrir o quanto as coisas mudaram. De alguma forma Sakura foi de uma garota trabalhadora de vinte e cinco anos para uma influente corporativista, com um loft lindo, uma assistente pessoal, uma dieta sem carboidratos e um novo grupo de amigos. E que e o marido maravilhoso – que ainda acontece de ser um multimilionário? Com a sua mente ainda parada a três anos atrás, Sakura recebe esse mundo novo determinada a ser a pessoa que ela... bom, parece ser. Isto e até um adorável e desgrenhado arquiteto solitário, solta a maior bomba de todas.

 **Naruto não me pertence... A história é uma ADAPTAÇÃO do livro "Lembra de mim?" da Sophie Kinsella... RECOMENDO! Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

 **Capitulo 1**

Quanto tempo eu estive acordada? Já é manha? Sinto-me tão dura. O que aconteceu na noite passada? Deus, minha cabeça dói. Ok, eu nunca mais vou beber, nunca. Sinto-me tão confusa, não posso nem pensar, muito menos...

Ai. Quanto tempo eu estive acordada? Minha cabeça está doendo e meio enevoada. E minha boca está seca. Esta é a ressaca mais monstra que eu já tive. Eu nunca mais vou

beber, nunca. Isso é uma voz? Não, eu tenho que dormir...

Quanto tempo eu estive acordada? Cinco minutos? Meia hora, talvez? E meio difícil dizer. Que dia é, afinal? Por um momento eu apenas fico deitada quieta. Minha cabeça está dando pontadas com uma dor rítmica, como uma espécie de pesada furadeira de concreto. Minha garganta está seca e doendo em toda a parte. Minha pele parece lixa. Onde eu estava ontem à noite? O que há de errado com o meu cérebro? E como se um nevoeiro tivesse descido sobre tudo. Eu nunca mais vou beber. Devo ter intoxicação por álcool ou algo assim.

Estou tentando me lembrar da noite passada o máximo que posso - mas tudo que está passando na minha cabeça são coisas estupidas. Memorias antigas e imagens do passado, piscando em ordem aleatória, como algum tipo de músicas embaralhadas do iPod no meu cérebro.

Girassóis acenando contra um céu azul...

Yume como um bebe recém-nascido, parecendo como uma salsichinha rosa em um cobertor... Um prato de salgadas batatas fritas em uma mesa de madeira de um pub; sol quente no meu pescoço; o meu pai sentado na minha frente com um chapéu de palha, soprando a fumaça de um charuto e me dizendo, "Coma tudo, querida"...

A corrida de saco na escola. Ah Deus, não essa memória novamente. Eu tento bloqueá-la, mas tarde demais, esta vindo. ...Tenho sete anos, e dia da Gincana, e eu estou ganhando por quilômetros, mas e tão desconfortável estar tão na frente que eu paro e espero por todos os meus amigos. Eles me alcançam – então, de algum modo na disputa eu tropeço e acabo chegando em último lugar. Ainda posso sentir a humilhação, ouvir as risadas, sentir a poeira em minha garganta, o gosto de bananas...

Espera ai. De alguma maneira eu forco meu cérebro para se manter estável por um momento.

Bananas.

Através do nevoeiro outra memoria está se insinuando. Estou desesperadamente tentando resgata-la, alcançá-la... Sim. Já sei. Coquetéis de banana.

Estávamos bebendo coquetéis em algum clube. Isso é tudo o que consigo lembrar. Malditos coquetéis de banana. O que diabos eles puseram neles?

Não consigo nem abrir meus olhos. Eles estão pesados e grudados, como daquela vez que eu usei cílios falsos com cola suspeita do supermercado, depois cambaleei até o banheiro na manhã seguinte e vi um olho colado com o que parecia uma aranha morta em cima dele. Muito atraente, Sakura.

Cautelosamente, eu movi a mão até meu peito e ouvi um ruído de lençóis. Eles não soam como os de casa. E há um cheiro estranho de limão no ar, e eu estou usando alguma camiseta de algodão suave que eu não reconheço. Onde estou? Que diabos - Ei. Eu não transei, ne?

Ah, uau. Eu fui infiel com o Perdedor Dave? Será que estou usando uma camiseta grande demais de algum cara gostoso que peguei emprestado pra dormir depois de termos tido sexo passional durante toda a noite e é por isso que me sinto tão machucada e dolorida- Não, eu nunca fui infiel na minha vida. Devo ter ficado durante a noite com uma das meninas ou algo do tipo. Talvez eu me levante, tome um banho...

Com um enorme esforço eu forco meu olhos a se abrirem e inclino a cabeça alguns centímetros.

Merda. Que diabos...- Estou deitada em um quarto escuro, sobre uma cama metalica. Há um painel de botões a minha direita, um monte de flores sobre o criado mudo. Engulo em seco internamente quando vejo uma intravenosa gotejando na minha mão esquerda, presa a uma bolsa de fluidos.

Isso é irreal. Estou no hospital.

O que está acontecendo? O que houve?

Eu mentalmente estimulo meu cérebro, mas ele e um grande, estupido, balão vazio. Eu preciso de uma forte xicara de café. Eu tento olhar ao redor do quarto por pistas - mas meus olhos não querem procurar. Eles não querem informações, eles querem colírio e três aspirinas. Com fraqueza eu caio de volta nas almofadas, fecho meus olhos, e espero alguns instantes. Vamos lá. Eu tenho de ser capaz de lembrar o que aconteceu. Não posso ter ficado tão bêbada... posso?

Estou me segurando ao meu único fragmento de memória como se fosse uma ilha no oceano. Coquetéis de banana... coquetéis de banana... pense mais... pense... Destiny's Child. Sim! Um pouco mais de memorias voltam a mim agora. Lentamente, lentamente, em pedaços. Nachos com queijo. Aqueles bancos ruins do bar com o vinil todo rachado.

Eu tinha saído com as meninas do trabalho. Naquele clube suspeito com o teto rosa neon em... algum lugar. Posso me lembrar de cuidar do meu coquetel, totalmente miserável.

Por que estava tao pra baixo? O que tinha acontecido- Isso. Claro. Um familiar frio de decepção aperta meu estomago. E o Perdedor Dave nunca apareceu. Dupla derrota. Mas nada disso explica por que estou no hospital. Eu contorço meu rosto com forca, tentando me concentrar o máximo que posso. Eu me lembro de dançar como uma maníaca para Ino e cantando "We Are Family" junto da máquina de karaokê, nos quatro, de braço dados. Posso me lembrar vagamente de cambalear para fora pra pegar um taxi.

Mas além disso... nada. Branco total.

Isso é estranho. Vou mandar um torpedo pra Ino e perguntar-lhe o que aconteceu. Eu tento alcançar o criado mudo - então percebo que não tem nenhum telefone ali. Nem sobre a cadeira, nem na cômoda. Onde está meu telefone? Onde todas minhas coisas foram parar? Ah, Deus. Eu fui assaltada? Tem de ser isso. Algum adolescente em um casaco de capuz me bateu na cabeça e eu cai na rua, e eles devem ter chamado uma ambulância e- Um pensamento ainda mais horrendo toma conta de mim. Que calcinha eu estava usando?

Não posso evitar dar um pequeno gemido. Isso poderia ser realmente ruim. Poderia ser a calcinha e o sutiã cinzas e fedidos que eu só uso quando o cesto de roupa suja está cheio. Ou aquele fio dental limão desbotado com o desgaste na borda e o desenho do Snoopy.

Não poderia ser nada elegante. Quero dizer, você não usaria nada assim para o Perdedor Dave - seria um desperdício. Recuando, eu giro minha cabeça pra todo lado - mas não vejo qualquer roupa nem nada. Os médicos devem te-las incinerado no especial Incinerador do Hospital para Roupas Intimas Fedidas.

E eu ainda não tenho ideia do que eu estou fazendo aqui. Minha garganta está realmente arranhando e eu morreria por uma bom e gelado copo de suco de laranja. Agora que eu penso nisso, onde estão todos os médicos e enfermeiras? E se estiverem morrendo?

"Olá?" eu chamo com fraqueza. Minha voz soa como alguém arrastando um ralador sobre um piso de madeira. Eu espero por uma resposta, mas há silencio. Tenho certeza de que ninguém pode me ouvir através daquela porta espessa.

Então me ocorre apertar um botão no pequeno painel. Eu escolhi o que parece ser uma pessoa, e alguns momentos depois a porta se abre. Funcionou! Uma enfermeira de cabelos grisalhos em um uniforme azul escuro entra e sorri pra mim.

"Olá, Sakura!" ela diz. "Se sentindo bem?"

"Hum, bem, obrigado. Com sede. E a minha cabeça dói."

"Eu vou buscar um analgésico pra você." Ela me traz um copo de plástico cheio de agua e me ajuda a levantar. "Beba isso".

"Obrigado," digo depois de engolir a agua. "Então... estou chutando que estou num hospital? Ou, tipo, um spa realmente tecnológico?"

A enfermeira sorri. "Desculpe. Hospital. Você não se lembra de como chegou aqui?"

"Não." eu balanço minha cabeça. "Estou um pouco confusa, para ser honesta".

"Isso e porque você levou um belo galo na cabeça. Você se lembra de alguma coisa sobre o seu acidente?"

Acidente... acidente... E, de repente, numa rapidez, tudo volta. Claro. Correndo até o taxi, as pedras do pavimento molhadas com a chuva, escorregando nas minhas estupidas botas baratas...

Nossa. Eu devo ter realmente batido forte com minha cabeça.

"E. Acho que sim." eu aceno com a cabeça. "Mais ou menos. Então... que horas são?"

"São oito horas da noite."

Oito horas? Uau. Estive apagada por um dia inteiro?

"Eu sou Maureen." Ela leva meu copo. "Você só foi transferida para esta sala há algumas horas atrás. Sabe, a gente já teve varias conversas".

"Mesmo?" digo, surpresa. "O que eu disse?"

"Vocês estava um pouco ininteligível, mas você continuava perguntando se algo estava 'folgado.'" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo perplexa. "Ou 'fedido'?"

Ótimo. Eu não somente uso roupa intima fedida, eu falo sobre ela pra estranhos. "Fedida?" Eu tento parecer desconcertada. "Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que eu quis dizer."

"Bom, você parece inteiramente coerente agora". Maureen afofa meu travesseiro. "Ha mais alguma coisa que posso trazer para você?"

"Eu amaria um pouco de suco de laranja, se houver algum. E eu não consigo achar o meu telefone em nenhum lugar, ou minha bolsa."

"Todo os seus bens de valor terão sido colocados em algum lugar seguro. Vou apenas checar".

Ela sai e eu olho ao redor do quarto silencioso, ainda confusa. Eu sinto como se tivesse juntado apenas um pequeno canto do quebra-cabeça. Eu ainda não sei em que hospital estou... como cheguei aqui... alguém avisou a minha família? E há uma outra coisa me perturbando como uma contradição...

Eu tinha ficado ansiosa para chegar em casa. Sim. E isso mesmo. Eu continuava dizendo que precisava chegar em casa, porque eu tinha que me levantar cedo no dia seguinte.

Porque- Ah, não. Ah merda. O funeral do meu pai. Foi no dia seguinte, as onze horas. O que significa... será que eu o perdi? Instintivamente eu tento sair da cama – mas mesmo me sentar faz minha cabeça ficar tonta. Finalmente, relutantemente, eu me deito de volta. Se eu perdi, eu perdi. Não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso agora. Não e como se eu realmente conhecesse meu pai muito bem. Ele nunca esteve muito por perto; na verdade, ele era mais como um tio.

Do tipo de tio brincalhão e malandro, que lhe traz doces no Natal e cheira a bebida e cigarros. Nem foi um enorme choque ele ter morrido. Ele estava fazendo uma grande cirurgia de ponte de safena no coração, e todos sabiam que havia uma chance de apenas 50%. Mas mesmo assim, eu deveria estar lá hoje, junto com a minha mãe e Yume. Quero dizer, Yume tem apenas doze anos - e diga-se de passagem uma menina de doze anos um pouco tímida. Subitamente tenho uma visão dela sentada no crematório próximo da mamãe, toda sombria abaixo de seu rabo de cavalo, segurando com forca seu velho e esfarrapado Leão Azul. Ela não está pronta para ver o caixão do seu pai, não sem sua irmã mais velha segurando sua mão.

Enquanto estou deitada aqui, imaginando ela tentando parecer corajosa e adulta, de repente sinto uma lagrima rolar no meu rosto. E o dia do funeral do meu pai, e aqui estou eu no hospital com uma dor de cabeça e provavelmente uma perna quebrada ou algo assim.

E meu namorado me deu o bolo na noite passada. E ninguém veio me visitar, então de repente percebo. Onde estão todos os meus amigos e familiares ansiosos, sentados em volta da cama e segurando minha mão?

Bem, eu suponho que mamãe esteve no funeral com Yume. E o Perdedor Dave pode se danar. Mas Ino e os outros - onde estão? Quando penso como todos fomos visitar Hinata quando ela foi ter sua unha encravada do pé removida. Ficamos praticamente acampados no chão, e trouxemos pra ela café do Starbucks e revistas, e a levamos para um tratamento de pedicure, quando estava sarada.

Isso só para uma unha do pé

Considerando que eu estive inconsciente, com uma intravenosa gotejando e tudo. Mas obviamente ninguém liga. Ótimo. Apenas droga de mundo... maravilhoso. Outra lagrima grande escorre pelo meu rosto, assim que a porta abre e Maureen entra novamente. Ela está segurando uma bandeja, e um saco plástico com Sakura Haruno escrito nele em caneta hidrocor grossa.

"Ah, querida!" Ela diz quando me vê limpando meus olhos. "A dor está muito forte?" Ela me dá um comprimido e um copinho d'agua. "Isso deve ajudar".

"Muito obrigada." eu engulo a pílula. "Mas não é isso. E a minha vida." eu espalho meus bracos ao redor desesperadamente. "E uma futilidade total, do começo ao fim."

"Claro que não e," diz Maureen de modo tranquilizador. "As coisas podem parecer ruins..."

"Acredite em mim, elas estão ruim."

"Eu tenho certeza-"

"Minha tão chamada carreira não vai a lugar nenhum, e meu namorado me deu o bolo na noite passada, e não tenho nenhum dinheiro. E minha pia continua vazando uma agua marrom estragada no apartamento abaixo," acrescento, com um tremor de lembrança. "Eu provavelmente serei processada pelos meus vizinhos. E meu pai acabou de morrer."

Há silencio. Maureen parece aturdida.

"Bem, tudo isso soa bastante... complicado," diz ela, finalmente. "Mas espero que as coisas mudem pra melhor."

"Isso é o que minha amiga Ino diz!" de repente tenho uma lembrança dos olhos de Ino brilhando na chuva. "E olha, eu acabo num hospital!" Faço um gesto desesperado para mim mesma. "Como isto esta mudando para melhor?"

"Eu... não tenho certeza, querida." Os olhos de Maureen estão se lançando sem respostas de um lado pro outro.

"Toda vez que eu acho que tudo já está uma merda... só fica ainda pior!" eu assoo meu nariz e solto um enorme suspiro. "Não seria ótimo se apenas uma vez, apenas uma vez, a vida se ajeitasse magicamente?"

"Bem, podemos todos ter esperança, não podemos?" Maureen me dá um sorriso simpático e estica sua mão para pegar o copo.

Eu o devolvo - e enquanto faço isso, de repente percebo minha unhas. Mas que merda. Que diabos- Minhas unhas sempre foram uns tocos roídos que tento esconder. Mas estas parecem maravilhosas. Toda tratada e com esmalte rosa pálido... e longas. Eu pestanejo para elas em espanto, tentando calcular o que aconteceu. será que fomos para uma manicure tarde da noite ontem a noite ou algo assim e eu me esqueci? será que coloquei unhas de acrílico? Eles devem ter alguma nova técnica brilhante, porque nao consigo ver a emenda nem nada.

"Sua bolsa está aqui dentro, a propósito," Maureen acrescenta, colocando o saco plástico na minha cama. "Vou apenas pegar pra você aquele suco."

"Obrigada". Eu olho para o saco plástico, surpresa. "E obrigada pela bolsa. Pensei que tivesse sido roubada."

Isso é uma coisa boa, de qualquer maneira, ter conseguido minha bolsa de volta. Com alguma sorte meu celular ainda estará carregado e eu posso enviar alguns torpedos... Enquanto Maureen abre a porta para sair, eu alcanço a sacola - e puxo uma polida bolsa Louis Vuitton com alças de couro de bezerro, toda brilhante e com aparência cara.

Ah, ótimo. Eu suspiro em desapontamento. Esta não é a minha bolsa. Eles me confundiram com outra pessoa. Como se eu, Sakura Haruno, possuiria uma bolsa Louis Vuitton.

"Com licença, essa bolsa não e minha," eu grito, mas a porta já se fechou.

Eu olho para a bolsa Louis Vuitton tristemente por um tempo, imaginando a que ela pertence. Alguma garota rica mais na frente no corredor, provavelmente. Finalmente eu a solto no chão, caio de volta nos meus travesseiros, e fecho meus olhos.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 2

**Lembra de mim?**

 **Classificação K+**

Quando a Sakura Haruno, de vinte e oito anos, acorda em um hospital em Londres ela se depara com uma grande surpresa. Seus dentes são perfeitos. Seu corpo bronzeado. Sua bolsa e uma Vuitton. Tendo sobrevivido a um acidente de carro – em uma Mercedes alias – Sakura havia perdido grande parte da sua memória, três anos para ser exata, e ela está para descobrir o quanto as coisas mudaram. De alguma forma Sakura foi de uma garota trabalhadora de vinte e cinco anos para uma influente corporativista, com um loft lindo, uma assistente pessoal, uma dieta sem carboidratos e um novo grupo de amigos. E que e o marido maravilhoso – que ainda acontece de ser um multimilionário? Com a sua mente ainda parada a três anos atrás, Sakura recebe esse mundo novo determinada a ser a pessoa que ela... bom, parece ser. Isto e até um adorável e desgrenhado arquiteto solitário, solta a maior bomba de todas.

 **Naruto não me pertence... A história é uma ADAPTAÇÃO do livro "Lembra de mim?" da Sophie Kinsella... RECOMENDO! Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

 **Capitulo 2**

Eu acordo para encontrar frestas de fios de luz da manhã debaixo das cortinas corridas. Um copo de suco de laranja está no criado mudo e Maureen está apressando-se pelo canto do quarto. O gotejamento IV desapareceu magicamente, e eu me sinto muito mais normal.

"Ola, Maureen," Eu digo, minha voz arranhada. "Que horas são?" Ela se vira, suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Voce lembra de mim?"

"Claro," Eu digo surpresa. "Nos conhecemos noite passada. Nós conversamos."

"Excelente! Isso mostra que você saiu da amnesia pós-traumática. Nao fique alarmada!" ela acrescenta, sorrindo. "É um estágio normal de confusão após uma lesão na cabeça."

Instintivamente eu ponho minhas mãos na minha cabeça e sinto um curativo. Wow. Eu realmente devo tê-la batido naquelas escadas.

"Você está indo bem." Ela dá tapinha em meu ombro. "Eu irei pegar um suco de laranja fresco pra você." Ha uma batida na porta. Ela se abre e uma mulher alta, magra, em seus 50 anos, entra. Ela tem olhos castanhos, os ossos da bochecha elevados, e o cabelo louro acinzentado ondulado desarrumado em camadas. Ela está vestindo um colete vermelho por cima de um longo vestido estampado e um colar de ambar, e ela está segurando uma sacola de plástico. E a mamãe. Quer dizer, eu tenho 99% de certeza que e. Eu não sei porque eu estou hesitando.

" Esta calor neste lugar! " Ela exclama na sua fina familiar voz de menininha. Ok. Definitivamente e a mamãe. "Eu me sinto completamente fraca!" Ela se abana. "E eu tive uma viagem tão estressante..." Ela olha de relance para a cama quase como se tivesse pensando melhor, e diz para Maureen: "Como ela esta?"

Maureen sorri. "Sakura está muito melhor hoje. Muito melhor do que ela estava ontem."

"Obrigada aos céus por isso!" Mamãe abaixa sua voz uma fração. "Era como estar conversando com um lunático ontem, ou alguma...pessoa retardada."

"Sakura não está lunática" diz Maureen "e ela consegue entender tudo que você diz."

A verdade e, eu malmente estou escutando. Eu não posso deixar de olhar fixamente para mamãe. O que há de errado com ela? Ela parece diferente. Mais magra. E meio que... mais velha. Conforme ela se aproxima e a luz da janela ilumina seu rosto, ela parece ainda pior. Ela está doente? Não. Eu saberia se ela estivesse doente. Mas honestamente, ela parece ter envelhecido durante a noite. Eu comprarei pra ela algum Creme de _la Mere_ de Natal, eu resolvo.

"Aqui está você, querida," ela diz em tons altos e claros. "Sou eu, sua m-ã-e." Ela me entrega a sacola de papel, que contém um frasco de shampoo, e me dá um beijo na bochecha. Conforme eu inalo seu cheiro familiar de cachorros e perfume de rosas, é ridículo, mas eu sinto lagrimas surgindo. Eu não tinha totalmente percebido o quanto abandonada eu me senti.

"Oi mãe." Eu estiquei para abraçá-la – mas meus braços atingiram o vento. Ela já tinha se virado e estava consultando seu pequeno relógio de ouro.

"Eu não posso ficar mais que um minuto, eu receio," ela disse com uma tensão, como se ela ficasse demais o mundo iria explodir. "Eu tenho um compromisso para ver um especialista sobre Roly."

"Roly?"

"O filhote mais novo do Smoky querida." Mamãe fala com um olhar de reprovação. "Você lembra da pequena Roly."

Eu não sei como mamãe esperava que eu soubesse o nome de todos os seus cachorros. Ha pelo menos vinte deles e eles são todos chorões, e toda vez que eu vou para casa parece haver um novo. Nós sempre fomos uma família-sem-animais – até o verão quando eu tinha dezessete anos. Durante o feriado em Wales, mamãe trouxe um filhote chorão no impulso. E da noite para o dia virou em uma mania. Eu gosto de cachorros. Exceto quando seis deles pulam em você, toda vez que você abre a porta da frente. E quando você tenta sentar em um sofá ou em uma cadeira e há um cachorro ali. E todos

os grandes presentes embaixo da arvore de Natal são para os cachorros.

Mamãe tirou um frasco de Remédio Resgate da sua bolsa. Ela aperta três gotas na sua língua, então expira afiada.

"O transito para vir aqui estava terrível," ela diz. "Pessoas de Londres são tão agressivas. Eu tive um briga muito desagradável com um homem em uma van."

"O que aconteceu?" eu digo, já sabendo que mamãe vai balançar sua cabeça.

"Não vamos falar sobre isso, querida." Ela recua, como se pedida para recordar os dias de terror no campo de concentração. "Vamos esquecer isso."

Mamãe acha muitas coisas dolorosas demais para conversar sobre. Tipo como minhas novas sandálias tinham se rasgado no Natal passado. Ou as reclamações constantes do conselho sobre a bagunça dos cachorros na nossa rua. Ou, para ser sincera, bagunça em geral.

Na vida.

"Eu tenho um cartão para você," ela disse, procurando na bolsa. "Onde está, agora? Do Gaara e da Hanna."

Eu encarei ela, confusa. "Quem?"

"Gaara e Hanna, da casa ao lado!" ela fala, como se fosse obvio.

"Meus vizinhos!"

"Os seus vizinhos da casa ao lado não são Gaara e Hanna. São Shikamaru e Temari.

"Mãe-.."

"De qualquer forma, eles mandam o seu carinho," ela disse, me interrompendo. "E Gaara quer pedir seu conselho sobre esquiar."

Esquiar? Eu não sei como esquiar.

"Mae..." Eu coloquei a mão na minha cabeça, esquecendo sobre o meu machucado, e recuei. "Sobre o que você está falando?"

"Aqui está!" Maureen volta para o quarto, com um copo de suco de laranja. "Dr. Genma está vindo para fazer um check up em você."

"Eu tenho que ir, querida." Mamãe se levanta. "Eu deixei o carro em um parquímetro que fica extorquindo meu dinheiro. E a taxa de congestionamento! Oito libras eu tive que pagar!"

Isso não está certo também. A taxa de congestionamento não são 8 libras. Eu tenho certeza que são apenas cinco libras-esterlinas, não que eu já tivesse usado um carro – Meu estomago afunda. Ai Meu Deus! - mamãe está ficando louca. Tinha que ser. Ela já está ficando senil, na idade de 54. Eu vou ter que falar com um dos médicos sobre ela.

"Eu volto mais tarde com Yume e Hiro," ela disse, indo em direção a porta.

Hiro? Ela realmente chama os seus cachorros de nomes estranhos.

"Okay mãe." Eu dou um sorriso brilhante, para animar ela. "Mal posso esperar."

Enquanto eu tomava um gole do meu suco, eu me sentia um pouco abalada. Todo mundo acha que suas mães estão ficando um pouco loucas. Mas aquilo era louca de verdade. E se ela tivesse que ir para um asilo? O que eu vou fazer com todos os cachorros?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta, e a entrada de um médico novo, com entradas nos cabelos escuros, seguido de três outras pessoas em uniformes médicos.

"Olá Sakura," ele disse em uma maneira agradável e refrescante. "Eu sou o Dr. Genma, um dos neurologistas residentes aqui. Esta é Nicole, uma enfermeira especialista, Diana e Garth, nossos internos. "Então, como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem! Exceto pela minha mão esquerda que parece um pouco estranha," eu admiti. "Como se eu tivesse dormindo em cima dela e não estivesse funcionando direito."

Enquanto eu levantava minha mão para mostrar a ele, eu não pude evitar de admirar a minha manicure incrível de novo. Eu preciso perguntar a Ino onde nós fomos ontem à noite.

"Certo." O doutor concordou com a cabeça. "Nós vamos dar uma olhada nisso; você pode precisar de alguma terapia. Mas primeiro nós vamos pedir para você algumas perguntas. Perdoe-me se algumas delas parecem obvias." Ele mostra um sorriso profissional e eu sinto como se ele já tivesse dito isso centenas de vezes antes. "você pode me dizer seu nome?"

"Meu nome e Sakura Haruno," eu respondi prontamente. Dr. Genma confirma e adiciona um tick na sua pasta.

"E quando você nasceu?"

"1979."

"Muito bom." Ele faz outra anotação. "Agora, Sakura, quando você bateu o seu carro, você bateu sua cabeça contra o para-brisa. Havia um pouco de inchaço no seu cérebro, mas parece que você foi sortuda. Eu ainda preciso checar, mesmo assim." Ele ergue a caneta. "Se você pudesse olhar para a ponta da caneta, eu vou mover ela de um lado

para o outro."

Médicos não deixam você falar nada, deixam?

"Com licença!" eu acenei para ele. "você me confundiu com alguma outra pessoa. Eu não bati de carro."

Dr. Genma franze e volta duas páginas na sua pasta. "Aqui diz que a paciente esteve envolvida em um acidente de transito."

Ele olha pelo quarto procurando uma confirmação. Por que ele está pedindo para eles? Sou eu a acidentada.

"Bom, eles devem ter escrito errado," eu disse firme. "Eu estava em um clube com meus amigos e nos estávamos correndo atrás de um taxi e eu cai. E isso que aconteceu. Eu lembro bem."

Dr. Genma e Maureen trocam olhares confusos.

"Definitivamente foi acidente de transito," Maureen murmura. "Dois veículos, lado a lado. Eu estava na Emergencia e eu vi ela entrando. E o outro motorista. Eu acho que ele teve uma fratura pequena no braco."

"Eu não posso ter estado em uma batida de carro." Eu tentei manter minha paciência. "Para começo, eu não tenho um carro. Eu nem mesmo sei dirigir!"

Eu pretendo aprender a dirigir um dia. E só que eu nunca precisei desde que eu comecei a morar em Londres, e o curso e tão caro, e não e como se eu pudesse pagar um carro.

"você não tem uma..." Dr. Genma vira uma página e franze a escrita. "Uma Mercedes conversível?"

"Uma Mercedes?" eu ronco com uma risada. "você está falando sério?"

"Mas aqui diz..."

"Olhe." Eu cortei ele tão polidamente quanto eu pude. "Eu vou dizer para você o quanto sócias do Deller Carpets de 25 anos ganham ok? E você me diz se eu posso pagar uma Mercedes conversível."

Dr. Genma abre sua boca para responder – mas e interrompido por um dos seus internos, Diana, que bate no seu ombro. Ela rabisca alguma coisa na minha ficha e Dr. Genma abre sua boca de novo em choque. Seus olhos encontram o da interna; ela levanta suas sobrancelhas, olha para mim, e aponta para o papel de novo. Eles parecem um par de rejeitados da escola de mimica. Agora Dr. Genma está chegando perto e olhando intensamente para mim com uma expressão grave. Meu estomago começa a se revirar. Eu já vi E.R., eu sei o que essa expressão significa. _Sakura, nós fizemos uma tomografia e vimos alguma coisa que não esperávamos encontrar. Pode ser nada._

Exceto que nunca e nada, ne? De outro jeito, porque apareceria no programa?

"Tem alguma coisa bem errada comigo?" eu disse quase agressivamente, tentando suprimir o terror na minha voz. "Apenas me conte, okay?"

Minha mente já estava girando pelas possibilidades. Câncer. Buraco no coração. Perder uma perna. Talvez eu já tivesse perdido uma perna – e eles não querem me contar. Rapidamente eu senti através das cobertas.

"Sakura, eu quero perguntar uma outra coisa." Dr. Genma estava com uma voz gentil. "Você pode me dizer que ano nos estamos?"

"Que ano nos estamos?" Eu olhei para ele, impressionada.

"Não fique assustada," ele disse reassegurando. "Só me diga em que ano você acha que é. E uma das checagens padrão."

Eu olhei de rosto para rosto. Eu posso dizer que eles estão fazendo algum tipo de jogo comigo, mas eu não consigo descobrir qual.

"E 2004," eu digo, por fim.

Ha uma inercia estranha no quarto, como se ninguém quisesse respirar.

"Okay." Dr. Genma se senta na cama. "Sakura, hoje e seis de maio de 2007."

Seu rosto estava sério. Todos os outros parecem sérios também. Por um instante uma rachadura parece abrir no meu cérebro – mas daí, com uma onda de alivio, eu entendo. E uma pegadinha!

"Ha-ha." Eu rolo meus olhos. "Muito engraçado. A Ino falou para voce fazer isso? Ou Tenten?"

"Eu não conheço ninguém chamado Ino ou Tenten," Dr. Genma responde sem quebrar o olhar. "E eu não estou brincando."

"Ele está falando sério, Sakura," um dos internos fala. "Nós estamos em

2007."

"Mas... isso e o futuro" Eu digo estupidamente. "você está dizendo que eles inventaram maquinas do tempo?" Eu forcei uma risada, mas ninguém se juntou a mim.

"Sakura, isto pode se um choque," Maureen diz gentilmente, colocando sua mão no meu ombro. "Mas é verdade. E maio de 2007."

Eu sinto como se os dois lados do meu cérebro não estivessem conectados, ou alguma coisa assim. Eu posso ouvir o que eles estão dizendo, mas e ridículo. Ontem era 2004. Como nós podemos ter pulado três anos?

"Olha, não pode ser 2007," eu disse por fim, tentando não mostrar o quão confusa eu estava. "E 2004. Eu não sou estupida-.."

"Não fique chateada," Dr. Genma disse, enviando um olhar de aviso para os outros. "Vamos ir devagar. Por que você não nos conta qual a sua última lembrança?"

"Ok, bom..." eu esfrego o meu rosto. "Ontem a noite eu lembro de sair com algumas amigas do trabalho. Sexta à noite. Nós fomos a um clube... e nos estávamos tentando conseguir um taxi na chuva e eu escorreguei nos degraus e cai. E eu acordei no hospital. Era 20 de fevereiro de 2004." Minha voz estava tremendo. "Eu sei a data exata, porque o funeral do meu pai é no outro dia! Eu perdi, porque eu estava presa aqui!"

"Sakura, tudo isso aconteceu mais que três anos atrás," Maureen diz suavemente. "você está lembrando do acidente errado." Ela parece tão certa. Eles todos parecem tão certo. Pânico está crescendo dentro de mim enquanto eu olho para os seus rostos. 4, eu sei que é. Parece com 2004.

"O que mais voce lembra?" Dr. Genma pergunta. "Ainda naquela noite."

"Eu nao sei," eu disse defensivamente. "Estar no trabalho... mudar para o meu flat...tudo!"

"Sua memória está um pouco embaralhada?"

"Um... um pouco," eu admiti relutantemente enquanto a porta abria.

A interna chamada Diana deixou o quarto por um momento e agora ela estava de volta, segurando uma cópia do Correio Diário (Daily Mail – jornal). Ela se aproxima da cama e olha para Genma. "Eu devo?"

"Sim." Ele confirma. "É uma boa ideia."

"Veja, Sakura." Ela aponta para a data no topo. "E o jornal de hoje."

Eu sinto uma onda massiva de choque quando eu olho a data: Seis de Maio de 2007. Mas, eu quero dizer... são apenas palavras impressas no papel – não prova nada. Eu olho mais em baixo da página, uma fotografia de Tony Blair.

"Deus, ele envelheceu!" Eu exclamei antes que eu pudesse evitar.

Assim como mamãe piscou através da minha mente e um frio subido desce pela minha espinha.

Mas… isso não prova nada também. Talvez a luz era desfavorável. Com as mãos tremendo, eu viro a página. Ha um silencio total no quarto; todos estão me olhando, ansiosos.

Meu olhar viaja incerto sobre alguns títulos de matérias –Aumento de lucro... Rainha nos Estados Unidos visita – então meu olhar foi atraído para um anuncio de uma livraria. Metade do preço na fantasia, incluindo Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço. Okay. Agora minha pele realmente estava pinicando. Eu já li todos os livros do Harry Potter, todos os **cinco**. Eu não lembro de nenhum príncipe mestiço.

"O que e isso?" eu tentei soar casual, apontando para o anuncio. "O que e Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço?"

"E o último livro," Garth, o outro interno, disse. "Saiu faz tempos."

Eu não pude evitar engasgar. "Há um sexto Harry Potter?"

"E o sétimo vai sair logo!" Diana se adianta avidamente.

"E adivinha o que acontece no fim do sexto livro -.."

"Shh!" Nicole exclama, a outra enfermeira. "Não conte para ela!"

Eles continuam discutindo, mas eu não escuto eles mais. Eu encaro o jornal até que salta nos meus olhos. E por isso que nada faz sentido. Não e mamãe que está confusa – sou eu.

"Então eu estive em um coma" – eu engoli com dificuldade – "por três anos?"

Eu não posso acreditar. Eu sou a Garota Coma. Todos estiveram esperando para mim acordar por três anos. O mundo continuou sem mim. Minha família e amigos provavelmente me fizeram vídeos, fizeram vigilância, cantaram canções e tudo.

Mas Dr. Genma está balançando a cabeça. "não, não e isso. Sakura, você só foi internada a cinco dias atrás."

 **O que?**

Chega. Eu não posso cooperar com isso mais. Eu vim no hospital cinco dias atrás em 2004 – mas agora magicamente e 2007? Onde nós estamos, maldita **Narnia**?

"Eu não entendo!" eu disse empurrando o jornal de lado. "Eu estou alucinando? Eu fiquei louca?"

"Não!" Dr. Genma diz enfaticamente. "Sakura, eu acho que você está sofrendo do que nós chamamos de amnesia retrograda. E uma condição que normalmente aparece depois de machucados na cabeça, mas parece que a sua possa ser prolongada."

Ele continua falando, mas suas palavras não estão se fixando apropriadamente no meu cérebro. Enquanto eu olho para a equipe, eu rapidamente sinto suspeita. Eles parecem falsos. Eles não são médicos profissionais de verdade, são? Este e um hospital de verdade?

"Você roubou meu rim?" Minha voz surge em um rugido de pânico. "O que você fez comigo? Você não pode me manter aqui. Eu vou ligar para a polícia." Eu tentei lutar para sair da cama.

"Sakura." Nicole me segura pelos ombros. "Ninguém está tentando te machucar. Dr. Genma está falando a verdade. Você perdeu a memória e está confusa."

"É natural que você fique em pânico, acreditar que há um tipo de conspiração. Mas nós estamos te contando a verdade." Dr. Genma olhou firmemente nos meus olhos. "Você esqueceu um bom pedaço da sua vida, Sakura. Você esqueceu. Isso é tudo."

Eu queria chorar. Eu não posso dizer se eles estão mentindo, se tudo isso é alguma pegadinha enorme, se eu devia confiar neles ou tentar fugir. Minha cabeça está girando com a confusão – Entao eu de repente congelei. A manga da minha veste do hospital levantou enquanto eu estava lutando e eu notei uma pequena e distinta cicatriz em V perto do meu cotovelo. Uma cicatriz que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Uma cicatriz que eu não reconheci.

Não é nova, também. Deve ter meses.

"Sakura, você está bem?" Dr. Genma pergunta.

Eu não posso responder. Meu olhos estão presos na cicatriz não familiar. Coração batendo, eu vagarosamente movo meu olhar para as minhas mãos. Essas unhas não são de acrílico, são? Acrílico não é tão bom. Essas são as minhas unhas de verdade, genuínas. E não há jeito de elas terem crescido tanto assim em cinco dias. Eu sinto como se eu saísse do raso e me encontrasse uma milha abaixo da água cinza.

"Você está dizendo" – eu limpei minha garganta – "Que eu perdi três anos da minha memória."

"Bom, e difícil dizer com precisão, mas é o que parece no momento." Dr. Genma confirma.

"Eu posso ver o jornal de novo, por favor?" Minhas mãos estão tremendo quando eu pego ele da Diana. Eu viro as páginas e em cada uma delas ha a mesma data. Seis de Maio de 2007. Seis de Maio de 2007.

E realmente o ano de 2007. O que significa que eu devo ter...

Ai Meu Deus! Eu tenho 28 anos.

Eu estou velha.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 3

**Lembra de mim?**

 **Classificação K+**

Quando a Sakura Haruno, de vinte e oito anos, acorda em um hospital em Londres ela se depara com uma grande surpresa. Seus dentes são perfeitos. Seu corpo bronzeado. Sua bolsa e uma Vuitton. Tendo sobrevivido a um acidente de carro – em uma Mercedes alias – Sakura havia perdido grande parte da sua memória, três anos para ser exata, e ela está para descobrir o quanto as coisas mudaram. De alguma forma Sakura foi de uma garota trabalhadora de vinte e cinco anos para uma influente corporativista, com um loft lindo, uma assistente pessoal, uma dieta sem carboidratos e um novo grupo de amigos. E que e o marido maravilhoso – que ainda acontece de ser um multimilionário? Com a sua mente ainda parada a três anos atrás, Sakura recebe esse mundo novo determinada a ser a pessoa que ela... bom, parece ser. Isto e até um adorável e desgrenhado arquiteto solitário, solta a maior bomba de todas.

 **Naruto não me pertence... A história é uma ADAPTAÇÃO do livro "Lembra de mim?" da Sophie Kinsella... RECOMENDO! Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

 **Capitulo 3**

Eles me deram uma boa forte xicara de chá. Porque isso cura a amnesia, não cura, uma xicara de chá?

Não, para. Não seja tão sarcástica. Eu estou grata pelo chá. Pelo menos e algo a se agarrar. Pelo menos e algo real.

Conforme o Dr. Genma fala sobre exames neurológicos e CT scans, eu estou, de algum modo, controlando para manter isso junto. Eu estou calmamente afirmando com a cabeça, como se para dizer "Yeah, nenhum problema. Eu estou legal com tudo isso!" Mas por dentro eu não estou nem remotamente legal. Eu estou pirando. A verdade fica martelando em mim, repetidamente, até que eu me sinto zonza. Quando finalmente ele e chamado e tem que sair, eu sinto um enorme alivio. Eu não posso mais conversar. Eu não estou seguindo nada do que ele diz, de qualquer forma. Eu tomo um gole de chá e me despenco em meus travesseiros. (Okay, eu retiro tudo sobre o chá. E a melhor coisa que eu provo há um tempão).

Maureen foi embora do serviço e Nicole permaneceu no quarto e está rabiscando no meu prontuário. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Muito, muito... muito estranha." Eu tentei sorrir.

"Eu não culpo você." Ela sorriu de volta simpaticamente. "Apenas pegue leve. Não se force. Você teve muito o que assimilar. Seu cérebro está tentando se reiniciar."

Ela consultou seu relógio e escreveu a hora.

"Quando as pessoas ficam com amnesia." Eu arrisco, "as memorias esquecidas voltam?"

"Normalmente." Ela dá um assentimento com a cabeça.

Eu fecho meus olhos firmemente e tento lançar minha mente para trás o mais forte que eu consigo. Esperando que com isso viesse algo, alguma coisa. Mas não há nada. Só preto, mais nada.

"Então, me conte sobre 2007." Eu abro meus olhos, "Quem e o primeiro ministro agora? E o presidente da América?"

"Seria Tony Blair" Ela responde, "e Presidente Bush".

"Oh. Os mesmos." Eu falo às pressas "Então... eles resolveram o aquecimento global? Ou a cura para AIDS?"

Nicole encolhe os ombros. "Ainda não."

Você pensaria um pouco mais sobre o que teria acontecido em três anos. Você pensaria que o mundo teria prosseguido. Estou pouco impressionada com 2007, para ser honesta.

"Você gostaria de uma revista?" Nicole pergunta. "Eu vou só separar para você um café da manhã." "Ela desaparece pela porta, então retorna e me dá uma cópia da Hello! Eu corro meus olhos pelos títulos – e sinto uma sacudida de choque.

"Jeniffer Aniston e Seu Novo Homem" Eu leio as palavras alto de maneira meio incerta. "Que Novo Homem? Por que ela precisa de um novo homem?"

"Oh, sim" Nicole segue meu olhar, despreocupada, "Você sabe que ela se separou do Brad Pitt?"

"Jeniffer e Brad se separaram?" Eu olho fixamente para ela, aterrorizada, "Você não pode estar falando sério! Eles não podem ter feito isso!"

"Ele está com a Angelina Jolie. Eles tiveram uma filha."

"Não!" Eu gemo. "Mas Jen e Brad eram tão perfeitos juntos! E eles pareciam tão bem, e eles tiveram aquela amável foto de casamento e tudo mais."

"Eles estão divorciados agora." Nicole encolhe os ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa.

Eu não posso superar isso. Jen e Brad estão divorciados. O mundo é um lugar diferente.

"Todo mundo já se acostumou com isso." Nicole me dá tapinhas no ombro calmamente. "Eu vou trazer pra você o café da manhã. Você gostaria de um todo inglês, continental, ou uma cesta de frutas? Ou todos três?"

"Um... continental, por favor. Muito obrigada." Eu abro a revista, então a abaixo outra vez. "Espere ai. Cesta de frutas? De repente o NHS (Serviço Nacional de Saúde – National Health Service) ganhou um monte de dinheiro ou algo do tipo?"

"Aqui não e o NHS." Ela sorri. "Você está na ala privada."

Privada? Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ir para ala privada.

"Eu só vou refrescar seu chá." Ela pega o elegante bule chinês e começa a servir.

"Pare!" Eu exclamo em pânico. Eu não posso ter mais chá. Isso provavelmente custa 50 libras a xicara.

"Alguma coisa errada? Nicole diz surpresa.

"Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ter tudo isso." Eu digo numa pressa envergonhada.

"Me desculpe. Eu não sei porque eu estou nesse quarto de luxo. Eu deveria ter ido para um hospital NHS. Eu fico feliz em me mudar..."

"Está tudo coberto pelo seu seguro de saúde privado. Ela diz. "Não se preocupe."

"Oh." Eu digo de volta. "Oh, certo."

Eu tirei um seguro de saúde privado? Bem, é claro que eu tirei. Eu tenho 28 anos agora.

Eu sou sensata.

Eu tenho vinte oito anos.

Isso me bate direto no estomago, como na primeira vez. Eu sou uma pessoa diferente. Eu não sou mais eu. Eu quero dizer, obviamente ainda sou eu. Mas sou uma versão de mim com vinte oito anos.

Quem quer que o inferno seja isso. Eu fito minha mão de vinte oito anos como se para vir indícios. Alguém que pode pagar um seguro de saúde privado, obviamente, e ter uma muita boa manicure, e...

Espere um minuto. Devagar eu viro minha cabeça e me concentro de novo na reluzente Louis Vuitton.

Não, não é possível. Essa bolsa de milhões de libras de estrela de cinema não poderia realmente ser – "Nicole?" Eu engulo, tentando soar indiferente. "Você acha... essa bolsa... minha?"

"Deve ser." Nicole assente. "Eu só vou checar para você..." Ela abre a bolsa, tira uma carteira Louis Vuitton combinando e a abre. "E, é sua." Ela vira a carteira para mostrar um cartão American Expressa platinum com Sakura Haruno impresso nele.

Meu cérebro está em curto circuito conforme eu encaro as letras gravadas. Esse e meu cartão American platinum. Essa e minha bolsa.

"Mas essas bolsas custam, umas... mil libras." Minha voz esta estrangulada.

"Eu sei que elas custam." Nicole de repente ri. "Va em frente, relaxe. É sua!"

Cuidadosamente eu afago a alça, malmente ousando toca-la. Eu não acredito que ela pertence a mim. Quero dizer, aonde eu arranjei isso? Eu estou ganhando um monte de dinheiro ou algo do tipo?

"Então, eu realmente estava numa batida de carro?" Eu olho pra cima, de repente querendo saber tudo sobre mim mesma, de uma vez por todas. "Eu estava realmente dirigindo? Uma Mercedes?"

"Aparentemente." Ela repara minha expressão desacreditada. "Você não tinha uma Mercerdes em 2004, então?"

"Você está brincando? Eu não posso nem dirigir!"

Quando eu aprendi a dirigir? Quando de repente eu comecei a ter recursos para bolsas de grife e carros da Mercedes, pelo amor de Deus?

"Olhe na sua bolsa." sugere Nicole. "Talvez as coisas que estão dentro estimulem sua memória."

"Okay, boa ideia." Ha uma agitação em meu estomago conforme eu abro a bolsa. Um cheiro de couro, misturado com algum perfume não familiar, surge de dentro. Eu toco dentro – e a primeira coisa que eu tiro e um pó compacto dourado Esteer Lauder. Imediatamente eu o sacudo para abrir e dar uma olhada.

"Você tem alguns cortes no rosto, Sakura," Nicole diz rapidamente "Não fique alarmada – eles vão cicatrizar."

Conforme eu encontro meus próprios olhos no espelho minúsculo, eu sinto um alivio súbito. Ainda sou eu, mesmo tendo um enorme arranhão em minha pálpebra. Eu movo o espelho, tentando conseguir uma boa visão conforme eu vejo a bandagem em minha cabeça. Eu inclino-o um pouco mais distante: lá estão meus lábios, parecendo estranhamente cheios e rosa, como se eu tivesse dado uns amassos a noite inteira passada, e – Oh meu Deus, aqueles não são meus dentes. Eles estão todos brancos. Eles estão todos deslumbrantes. Eu estou olhando para uma boca estranha.

"Você está bem? Nicole interrompe meu entorpecimento. "Sakura?"

"Eu gostaria de um espelho apropriado, por favor." Eu manobro imediatamente. "Eu preciso me ver. Você tem um que possa trazer pra mim?"

"Há um no banheiro." Ela vem para frente. "Na verdade, é uma boa ideia você se movimentar. Eu vou ajuda-la."

Eu me levanto para fora da cama alta de metal. Minhas pernas estão vacilantes, mas eu sigo cambaleante para o banheiro adjacente.

"Agora," ela diz, antes de fechar a porta. "Você tem alguns cortes e ferimentos, então sua aparência está um pouco chocante. Você está preparada?"

"Sim. Eu ficarei bem. Só me mostre." Eu respiro profundamente e me fortifico. Ela balança a porta fechada para revelar um longo espelho (daqueles que mostram a pessoa inteira) atrás dessa.

Esta sou... eu?

Eu não consigo falar. Minhas pernas viraram geleia. Eu aperto uma barra onde se pendura toalha, tentando manter o meu controle.

"Eu sei que seus ferimentos parecem feios." Nicole tem um forte braço em volta de mim. "Mas acredite em mim, eles são só superficiais."

Eu não estou nem olhando para os cortes. Ou as ataduras ou o grampo em minha testa. E o que está embaixo.

"Isso não..." eu gesticulo para o meu reflexo "isso não e com o que eu pareço."

Eu fecho meus olhos e visualizo meu antigo eu, só para ter certeza que eu não estou ficando louca. Cabelo desgrenhado, olhos verdes, ligeiramente mais gorda do que eu gostaria de ser. Rosto agradável, mas nada de especial. Delineador preto e gloss labial Tesco rosa brilhante. O look padrão de Sakura Haruno.

Então eu abro meus olhos de novo. Uma garota diferente está me encarando de volta. Uma parte do meu cabelo foi suja no acidente, mas o resto é um brilhante, não familiar tom de rosa claro, todo liso e macio nenhum pouco frisado. Minhas unhas do pé estão perfeitamente rosas e polidas. Minhas pernas estão bronzeadas de um marrom dourado e mais finas do que antes. E mais musculosas.

"O que mudou?" Nicole está olhando para o meu reflexo curiosa.

"Tudo!" eu respondo. "Eu pareço toda... brilhante."

"Brilhante?" Ela ri.

"Meu cabelo, minhas pernas, meus dentes..." Eu não consigo afastar meus olhos daquele imaculado branco perolado. Devem ter custado uma fortuna sangrenta.

"Eles estão bons!" Ela assente educadamente.

"Não. Não. Não." Eu estou balançando minha cabeça vigorosamente. 'Você não entende. Eu tenho os piores dentes do mundo. Eu sou toda feia! Pra você ter ideia, meu apelido é Testuda!"

"Acho que não deve mais ser." Nicole levanta uma sobrancelha divertida.

"E eu perdi um monte de peso e o meu rosto está diferente. Eu não tenho exatamente certeza de como..." Eu examino cuidadosamente minhas feições, tentando processar isso. Minhas sobrancelhas estão finas e arrumadas... meus lábios parecem mais cheios de alguma forma... Eu observo mais de perto, inesperadamente desconfiada. Eu fiz alguma coisa? Eu me tornei alguém que tem o trabalho feito?

Eu me afasto do espelho e empurro a porta aberta, minha cabeça girando.

"Pegue leve." Nicole avisa, apressando-se atrás de mim. "Você teve um choque no sistema. Talvez você devesse fazer as coisas um passo de cada vez."

Ignorando ela, eu agarro a bolsa Luís Vuitton e começo a arrancar fora as coisas fora de dentro dela, examinando cada item de perto como se pudesse transmitir uma mensagem. Deus, só olhe essas coisas. Um chaveiro da Tiffany, um par de óculos Prada, um brilho labial Lancome, não Tesco.

E aqui está um pequeno diário Smythson verde pálido. Eu hesito por um momento, me preparando mentalmente para isso – então o abro. Com um choque, eu vejo minha própria familiar escrita. Sakura Haruno, 2007 esta rabiscado na folha da frente. Eu devo ter escrito essas palavras. Eu devo ter desenhado esse pássaro coberto de penas no canto. Mas eu tenho absolutamente nenhuma lembrança de ter feito isso. Sentindo-me como se eu estivesse espiando a mim mesma, eu começo a folhear as minúsculas páginas. Ha apontamentos em cada página:

Almoço, 12:30. Bebidas P. encontrar Gill – ilustrações (desenhos e fotografias que são preparados para serem incluídos em um livro ou em propaganda). Mas eles estão todos escritos em iniciais e abreviações. Eu não posso deduzir muito disso. Eu passo rapidamente para o final e um maço de cartões de negócios cai do diário. Eu pego um, dou uma olhada rápida no nome que está embaixo – e congelo.

É um cartão da companhia onde eu trabalho, Deller Carpetes – no entanto está com um novo logotipo moderno. E o nome está impresso claramente em um cinza carvão:

SAKURA HARUNO, DIRETORA

Eu sinto como se o chão tivesse me abandonado.

"Sakura?" Nicole está me observando preocupada. "Você ficou muito pálida."

"Olhe isso." Eu seguro o cartão, tentando manter um apoio em mim mesma. "Diz 'Diretora' no meu cartão de trabalho. E como, chefe do departamento inteiro. Como eu possivelmente poderia ser a chefa?"

Minha voz soa mais estridente do que eu pretendia. "Eu só estou na companhia há um ano. Eu nem ganhei um bônus!"

Mãos tremendo, eu coloco de volta o cartão entre as páginas do diário e vasculho dentro da bolsa outra vez. Eu tenho que encontrar meu celular. Eu tenho que ligar pros meus amigos, minha família, alguém que saiba o que está acontecendo.

Peguei.

E um lustroso modelo novo que eu não reconheço, mas ainda e bastante simples para mexer. Não tenho nenhuma mensagem de voz, no entanto há uma nova mensagem não lida. Eu seleciono e aparece na minúscula tela:

Correndo atrasado. Eu vou telefonar pra você quando eu puder. N.

Quem e "N"? Eu vasculho em meu cérebro, mas não consigo pensar em uma única pessoa que eu conheça que o nome comece com N. Alguém novo no trabalho? Eu vou para os meus textos armazenados e o primeiro e de "N": Eu acho que não. N.

"N" e o meu melhor amigo novo ou algo do tipo?

Eu irei procurar em minhas mensagens depois. Agora eu tenho que falar com alguém que me conheça, que possa me dizer exatamente o que vem acontecendo em minha vida nesses últimos três anos... Eu disco o número da Ino e espero, tamborilando minhas unhas, por uma resposta.

"Oi, você ligou para Ino Yamanaka. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem."

"Oi, Ino." Eu digo assim que o bip soa. "Sou eu. Escuta, eu sei que isso vai soar estranho para você, mas eu sofri um acidente. Estou em um hospital, e eu só... Eu preciso falar com você. E muito importante. Você pode me ligar? Tchau." Assim que eu desligo o telefone, Nicole põe a mão nele reprovando.

"Você não pode usar isso aqui." Ela diz. "Você pode usar um telefone com fio, entretanto. Eu irei ajuda-la com um receptor."

"Okay." Eu concordo com a cabeça. "Obrigada."

Eu estou a ponto de começar a olhar todas minhas antigas mensagens, quando há uma batida na porta e outra enfermeira entra, segurando um par de sacolas.

"Eu estou com suas roupas aqui." Ela coloca uma sacola de compras na minha cama, eu vasculho dentro, puxo pra fora um jeans preto e o encaro. O que e isso? A cintura e muito alta e tem a forma muito estreita, quase como justa. Como você espera colocar um par de botas embaixo disso?

"Oh, 7 For All Mankind" Nicole diz, levantando suas sobrancelhas. "Muito bom."

Sete pra que?

"Eu adoraria uma dessa." Ela passa a mão em uma perna admirando. "Em torno de duzentas libras uma, não é?"

Duzentos paus? Por um jeans?

"E aqui estão suas joias." Complementa a outra enfermeira, segurando uma sacola transparente. "Eu tive que passar pelos sensores."

Ainda chocada com a calca, eu pego a sacola. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa do tipo joias, a menos que você conte os brincos TopShop e um Swacth. Me sentindo como uma criança com um estoque do Natal, Eu alcancei a sacola e tirei um emaranhado de ouro. Tem um bracelete que parece muito caro feito de ouro martelado, um colar combinando, mais um relógio.

"Wow. Isso e legal." Eu corro meus dedos cautelosamente pelo bracelete, então vasculho de novo e retiro dois brincos no estilo candelabro. Preso nas costas de ouro intricadas está um anel, e depois, com muito cuidado, eu me empenho em desembaraçar isso. Geral prende a respiração. Alguém murmura "Oh Meu Deus."

Eu estou segurando um enorme, brilhante, anel solitário de diamante. Do tipo que você vê em filmes. Do tipo que você vê em um veludo azul marinho nas vitrines das joalherias sem etiqueta de preço. Finalmente, eu afasto meus olhos e vejo que as duas enfermeiras também estão rebitadas.

"Hey!" Nicole exclama de repente. "Tem outra coisa. Mostre sua mão, Sakura."

Ela levanta a sacola e bate no canto. Ha um momento de quietude – então uma aliança cai na minha palma. Ha um tipo de formigamento nas minhas orelhas conforme eu dou uma olhada nela.

"Você deve estar casada!" Nicole diz brilhantemente.

Não. De jeito nenhum. Certamente eu saberia se eu tivesse casado?

Seguramente eu sentiria isso bem no fundo, com amnesia ou sem amnesia. Eu giro o anel em meus dedos desajeitados, sentido frio e calor por toda parte.

"Ela está." A segunda enfermeira concorda. "Você esta. Você não lembra, amor?'

Eu balanço minha cabeça silenciosamente.

"Você se lembra do seu casamento?" Nicole olha ansiosa. "Você não se lembra de nada sobre o seu marido?"

"Não." De repente eu olho pra cima com horror. "Eu não casei com o Perdedor Kiba, casei?"

"Eu não sei." Nicole dá um riso e põe rapidamente a mão sobre a boca. "Sinto muito. Você aparece tão horrorizada. Você sabe qual o nome dele?" Ela olha para a outra enfermeira, que balança a cabeça.

"Desculpe. Eu estive na outra ala. Mas eu sei que tem um marido."

"Olha, o anel está gravado!" Nicole exclama, pegando-o de mim. "' S. H. e N. H. 3 de junho de 2005.' O aniversário de dois anos está se aproximando." Ela o entrega de volta. "E você?"

Eu estou respirando rápido. E verdade. Está gravado aqui em ouro solido. "S.H. sou eu." Eu digo finalmente. "S de Sakura, mas eu não faço ideia de quem seja N. H."

O N do meu celular, eu percebo de repente. Deve ser ele quem vem me mandando mensagens. Meu marido.

"Eu acho que preciso de uma agua gelada..." Me sentindo tonta, eu cambaleio em direção ao banheiro, jogo uma agua no rosto, então me inclino para frente sobre a fria bacia esmaltada e encaro o meu seriamente machucado, familiar não familiar reflexo. Eu sinto como se eu estive para ter uma fusão.

Alguém ainda está pregando uma gigante peca em mim? Eu estou alucinando?

Eu tenho 28. Eu tenho dentes brancos perfeitos, uma bolsa Louis Vuitton, um cartão dizendo "diretora" e um marido. Como diabos tudo isso aconteceu?

Continua...


	5. Chapter 4

**Lembra de mim?**

 **Classificação K+**

Quando a Sakura Haruno, de vinte e oito anos, acorda em um hospital em Londres ela se depara com uma grande surpresa. Seus dentes são perfeitos. Seu corpo bronzeado. Sua bolsa e uma Vuitton. Tendo sobrevivido a um acidente de carro – em uma Mercedes alias – Sakura havia perdido grande parte da sua memória, três anos para ser exata, e ela está para descobrir o quanto as coisas mudaram. De alguma forma Sakura foi de uma garota trabalhadora de vinte e cinco anos para uma influente corporativista, com um loft lindo, uma assistente pessoal, uma dieta sem carboidratos e um novo grupo de amigos. E que e o marido maravilhoso – que ainda acontece de ser um multimilionário? Com a sua mente ainda parada a três anos atrás, Sakura recebe esse mundo novo determinada a ser a pessoa que ela... bom, parece ser. Isto e até um adorável e desgrenhado arquiteto solitário, solta a maior bomba de todas.

 **Naruto não me pertence... A história é uma ADAPTAÇÃO do livro "Lembra de mim?" da Sophie Kinsella... RECOMENDO! Minhas fics são sem fins lucrativos...**

 **Capitulo 4**

Uma hora depois e eu ainda estou em estado de choque.

Eu continuo olhando com descrença para o meu anel de casamento descansando no armário de cabeceira. Eu, Sakura Haruno, tenho um marido. Eu não me sinto velha o suficiente para ter um marido.

Eu revistei a bolsa Louis Vuitton. Eu olhei por completo o diário. Eu passei os olhos em todos os meus números armazenados no celular. Mas eu ainda não descobri o que o N significa. Você pensaria que eu lembraria o nome do meu próprio marido. Você pensaria que isso estaria gravado na minha mente. Quando a porta abre, eu endureço, quase esperando que seja ele. Mas e a mamãe de novo, parecendo rosa e molestada.

"Esses guardas de transito não tem coração. Eu estava só há vinte minutos no veterinário, e –"

"Mãe, eu estou com amnésia." Eu corto ela em um ímpeto. "Eu perdi minha memória. Eu perdi um grande pedaço inteiro da minha vida. Eu estou realmente... pirando."

"Oh. Sim, a enfermeira mencionou isso." O olhar dela momentaneamente encontra o meu, então se afasta de novo. Mamãe não e a melhor em contato olho no olho. Ela nunca foi. Eu costumava ficar muito frustrada quando eu era menor, mas agora eu só vejo que uma daquelas coisas da mamãe. Como a maneira como ela não aprendera os nomes dos programas de Tv corretamente, mesmo depois de você dizer para ela quinhentas vezes que não e The Simpson Family.

Agora ela está sentando e tirando seu colete. "Eu sei exatamente como você se sente." Ela começa. "Minha memória está pior a cada dia. De fato, outro dia -"

"Mae..." Eu inalo profundamente, tentando ficar calma. "Você não sabe como eu me sinto. Isso não e como esquecer-se de onde você colocou algo. Eu perdi três anos da minha vida! Eu não sei nada sobre mim em 2007. Eu não pareço a mesma, nenhuma das minhas coisas são as mesmas, e eu achei esses anéis que aparentemente pertencem a mim, e eu apenas tenho que saber uma coisa..."

Minha voz esta saltando com apreensão.

"Mãe... eu realmente casei?"

"É claro que você está casada!" mamãe parece surpresa por eu precisar perguntar. "Neji estará aqui em um minuto. Eu lhe disse isso mais cedo."

"Neji é o meu marido?" eu encaro ela. "Pensei que Neji fosse um cachorro."

"Um cachorro?" ela levanta as sobrancelhas. "Céus, querida! Você levou um baque na cabeça!"

Neji. Eu estou rolando o nome em torno de minha cabeça experimentando. Meu marido, Neji.

Não significa nada pra mim. Não e um nome que eu sinta de algum jeito.

Eu amo você, Neji.

Com o meu corpo, eu te adoro (no sentido de venerar), Neji.

Eu espero por algum tipo de reação em meu corpo. Certamente eu devo responder? Seguramente todas minhas células de amor devem despertar? Mas eu me sinto totalmente vazia e nada.

"Ele tinha uma importante reunião essa manhã. Mas, por outro lado, ele esteve aqui com você dia e noite."

"Certo." Eu digiro isso. "Então... então como ele e?"

"Ele e muito legal." Diz mamãe, como se ela estivesse falando sobre um bolo poroso.

"Ele é..." eu paro.

Eu não posso perguntar se ele e bonito. Seria realmente muito baixo. E se ela evita a pergunta e diz que ele tem um maravilhoso senso de humor?

Se ele for obeso?

Oh Deus. E se eu conheci a linda alma dele conforme nos trocávamos mensagens na internet, só agora eu esqueci tudo sobre isso e eu terei que fingir que a aparência dele não importa pra mim?

Nos permanecemos em silencio e eu me pego olhando o vestido da mamãe – Laura Ashley, aproximadamente 1975. Os babados entram e saem de moda, mas de alguma forma ela não sabe disso. Ela continua vestindo as mesmas roupas que ela vestia na primeira vez que ela encontrou meu pai, e o mesmo cabelo longo, o mesmo brilho labial fosco. E como se ela pensasse ainda estar em seus vinte anos.

Não que eu vá mencionar isso pra ela. Nós nunca tivemos uma aconchegante conversa mãe e filha.

Uma vez eu tentei confiar nela, quando eu me separei do meu primeiro namorado. Grande erro. Ela não ficou simpática, ou me deu um abraço, ou até mesmo me ouviu. No lugar disso, ela ficou toda rosa, defensiva e fria comigo, como se eu estivesse tentando machucar ela ao conversar sobre relacionamentos. Eu senti como se eu estivesse negociando ao lado de uma mina terrestre, pisando em pequenas partes sensíveis da vida dela que eu nem mesmo sabia que existia. Então eu desisti e, ao invés disso, liguei para minha amiga Ino.

"Você lidou com o pedido daquelas capas de sofá pra mim, Sakura?" Mamãe interrompe meus pensamentos. "Pela internet." Ela complementa ao meu olhar vago. "Você ia fazer isso semana passada."

Ela ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse?

"Mãe, eu não sei." Eu digo devagar e claramente. "Eu não lembro de nada sobre os últimos três anos."

"Desculpe, querida." Mamãe bate em sua cabeça. "Eu estou sendo estúpida."

"Eu não sei o que eu estive fazendo semana passada, ou ano passado... ou mesmo quem e meu marido." Eu estico meus braços. "Pra ser honesta, e bastante assustador."

"Claro. Absolutamente." Mamãe esta assentindo com a cabeça, um olhar distante em seus olhos, enquanto ela processa minhas palavras. "A questão e a seguinte, querida, eu não me lembro do nome do Web Site, então se aconteceu de você recordar—"

"Eu avisarei você, Okay?" Eu não consigo deixar de estourar. "Se minhas memórias voltarem, a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer e ligar pra você sobre as suas capas de sofá. Jesus!"

"Não precisa levantar sua voz, Sakura." Ela diz, abrindo seus olhos arregalados.

Okay, então em 2007 mamãe oficialmente ainda me joga na parede. Certamente eu suponho ter deixado de me irritar com a minha mãe? Automaticamente eu começo a roer minha unha do polegar. Então eu paro. A Sakura de vinte oito anos não rói as unhas.

"Então, o que ele faz?" Eu volto para o assunto do meu assim chamado marido. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que ele e real.

"Quem, Neji?"

"Sim. Claro que é o Neji!"

"Ele vende propriedades." Mamãe diz, como se eu devesse saber. "Ele é muito bom, na verdade."

Eu me casei com um agente em estado real chamado Neji. Como? Por que?

"Nós vivemos em meu flat?"

"Seu flat?" mamãe olha confusa. "Querida, você vendeu seu flat muito tempo atrás. Você vive numa casa marital agora."

"Eu o vendi?" Eu sinto uma pontada. "Mas eu acabei de compra-lo." Eu amo meu flat. E em Balham e é minúsculo mas aconchegante, com os caixilhos da janela pintados de azul por mim mesma, e um amável sofá mole de veludo e pilhas de almofadas coloridas em toda parte, e delicadas luzes ao redor do espelho. Ino e Tenten me ajudaram a me mudar dois meses atrás, e nos pintamos com spray o banheiro de cor-de-prata, e então nos também pintamos de cor de prata nossas calcas com spray. E agora tudo se foi. Eu vivo em uma casa marital. Com o meu marido marital.

Por milhares de vezes eu olhei para o anel de casamento e o solitário de diamante. Então eu automaticamente disparo em um relance para a mão da mamãe. Ela continua usando o anel de papai, apesar da maneira como ele se comportou com ela por todos esses anos.

Papai. O funeral de papai.

E como se uma mão tivesse agarrado meu estômago, apertado.

"Mãe..." eu me arrisco cautelosamente. "Eu sinto muito ter perdido o funeral do papai. Isso... você sabe, ocorreu tudo bem?"

"Você não perdeu, querida." Ela me observa atentamente como se eu fosse louca. "Você estava lá."

"Oh." Eu encaro ela, confusa. "Certo, claro. Eu só não me lembro de nada sobre isso." Dando um pesado suspiro, eu me inclino para trás em meus travesseiros. Eu não me lembro do meu próprio casamento e não me lembro do funeral do meu pai. Dois dos mais importantes eventos da minha vida, e eu sinto como se tivesse faltado neles. "Então, como foi?"

"Oh, foi tudo tão bem como essas coisas sempre são..." Mamãe está olhando nervosa, da maneira que ela sempre ficar quando o assunto do papai vem à tona.

"Quantas pessoas estavam lá?"

Uma expressão de dor vem a ser rosto.

"Não vamos nos estender nisso, querida. Foram anos atrás." Ela se levanta como se para escapar do meu questionário. "Agora, você almoçou alguma coisa? Eu não tive tempo pra comer nada, só um pedacinho de um ovo cozido e torradas. Eu irei e vou procurar algo para nos duas. E ter certeza que você está comendo apropriadamente, Sakura." Ela complementou. Nada dessa obsessão de sem carboidratos. Uma batata não vai matar você."

Sem carboidratos? Foi como eu consegui essa forma? Eu olho para baixo de relance para minhas não familiares pernas tonificadas. Tem que ser dito, elas parecem como se não soubessem o que e uma batata.

"Eu mudei muito na aparência, não mudei?" Eu não posso deixar de dizer, um pouco subconscientemente. "Meu cabelo... meus dentes..."

"Eu suponho que você esteja diferente." Ela me observa vagamente. "Foi tão gradual. Eu nem reparei realmente."

Pelo amor de Deus. Como você pode nem mesmo reparar quando a sua filha muda de uma desprezível, obesa de testa grande, para uma pessoa magra, bronzeada, elegante.

"Eu não vou demorar." Mamãe pega sua bolsa de ombro bordada. "E Yume deverá estar a qualquer momento."

"Yume está aqui?" meu espírito eleva-se conforme eu visualizo minha irmãzinha em seu colete rosa felpudo e sua calca jeans bordada com flores e aqueles fofos tênis que a luz acende quando ela dança.

"Ela está só comprando uns chocolates no andar debaixo." Mamãe abre a porta. "Ela ama aqueles Kit Kats de hortelã."

A porta fecha atrás dela e eu a continuo encarado. Eles inventaram Kit Kats de hortelã?

2007 e realmente um mundo diferente.

Yume não e minha meia irmã ou filha de um padrasto ou madrasta, como a maioria das pessoas presume. Ela e minha por inteiro, cem por cento, irmã. Mas as pessoas ficam confusas porque: 1. Há treze anos de diferença entre nos. 2. Minha mãe e meu pai se separaram antes de ela nascer. Talvez "separar" seja muito forte. Eu não tenho certeza do que ocorreu exatamente – tudo que eu sei e que meu pai nunca esteve muito por perto quando eu estava crescendo. A razão oficial era que o seu negócio tinha base no exterior. A razão real era ele ser um oportunista imprestável. Eu tinha oito anos quando eu o vi descrever para minhas tias, na festa do Natal, como era ser um. Quando eles me viram, eles ficaram perturbados e mudaram o assunto, então eu imaginei que imprestável era realmente algum terrível palavrão. Isso sempre ficou na minha cabeça. Imprestável.

A primeira vez que ele saiu de casa, eu tinha sete anos. Mamãe disse que ele teria que ir em uma viagem para América, então quando Hamura da escola, disse que ela tinha o visto em uma loja com uma mulher de jeans vermelhos, eu disse que ela era uma grande mentirosa. Ele voltou para casa umas semanas depois, parecendo cansado – do jet-lag, ele disse.

Quando eu o importunei por uma lembrancinha, ele me deu um pacote de chicletes Wrigley. Eu chamei isso de meu chiclete americano e mostrei pra todo mundo na escola – até Hamura apontar para o adesivo de preço da loja. Eu nunca disse pro papai que eu sabia a verdade, ou pra mamãe.

Eu meio que sabia tudo sobre todo o tempo em que ele não esteve na América. Dois anos depois, ele desapareceu de novo, por uns meses dessa vez. Então ele começou um negócio próprio na Espanha, o que foi um fracasso. Então ele se envolveu em uma pirâmide de esquemas desonestos e tentou envolver todos os nossos amigos. Em algum lugar nesse meio tempo tornou-se um alcoólatra... Então ele foi morar por um tempo com uma espanhola. Mas a mamãe continuava o aceitando de volta. Então, três anos atrás, ele se mudou para Portugal para sempre, aparentemente para ficar longe do homem do imposto.

Mamãe teve vários outros "amigos cavalheiros" no decorrer dos anos, mas ela e papai nunca se divorciaram – nunca se deixaram realmente um do outro tampouco. E, evidentemente, em umas dessas alegres beber-com-minhas queridas visitas de Natal, ela e ele devem ter...

Bem, eu não quero realmente imaginar isso. Nós temos Yume, esse é o ponto. E ela e a coisinha mais adorável, sempre brincando em sua esteira de dança e querendo trancar meu cabelo milhares de vezes.

O quarto esta silencioso e escuro desde que mamãe saiu. Eu me sirvo um copo de agua e dou uns golinhos lentamente. Meus pensamentos estão todos nebulosos, como um local de bomba após a explosão. Eu me sinto como uma especialista retorica, escolhendo através das praias diferentes, tentando trabalhar com a imagem completa.

Há uma fraca batida na porta e eu olho pra cima.

"Olá? Entre."

"Oi, Sakura?"

Uma garota não familiar, em torno de seus quinze anos está movendo-se lentamente pelo quarto. Ela e alta e magra, com a calca jeans deixando o diafragma a amostra, um umbigo furado, um cabelo azul listrado (acho que são mechas azuladas) pontudo e em torno de seis camadas de rímel. Não tenho ideia de quem seja ela. Assim que ela me ver, ela faz uma careta.

"Seu rosto ainda parece ferrado."

"Oh," eu digo surpresa. Os olhos da garota se estreitam conforme ela me examina.

"Sakura... sou eu. Você sabe que sou eu. Não sabe?"

"Certo!" eu faço uma cara apologética. "Olha, eu realmente sinto muito, mas eu tive esse acidente e eu estou tendo alguns problemas com a minha memória. Quero, eu tenho certeza que nos conhecemos–"

"Sakura?" ela soa incrédula, quase machucada. "Sou eu! Yume!"

Eu estou sem palavras. Eu estou mais que sem palavras. Essa não pode ser minha irmãzinha.

Mas é, Yume virou uma alta, elegante, adolescente da moda. Praticamente uma adulta. Conforme ela passeia pelo quarto, pegando coisas e as colocando no lugar de volta, eu fico fascinada com a altura dela. Com a confiança dela.

"Ha alguma comida aqui? Eu estou faminta." Ela tem a mesma voz doce, roca que ela sempre teve- mas modulada. Mais legal e mais maneira da rua.

"Mamãe foi pegar pra mim o almoço. Você pode dividir comigo se quiser."

"Ótimo." Ela sentou em uma cadeira e passou os braços em volta das longas pernas, mostrando as botas de camurça até o tornozelo com saltos pontudos. "E você não lembra de nada? Isso e tão legal!"

"Isso não e legal." Eu rebato. "E horrível. Eu me lembro até antes do funeral do papai... e então tudo só fica vago. Eu também não me lembro dos meus primeiros poucos dias no hospital. E como se eu tivesse acordado pela primeira vez noite passada."

"Espera ai." Ela estreita os olhos. "Então você não se lembra de mim lhe visitando antes?"

"Não. Tudo que eu me lembro e de você com doze anos. Com seu rabo de cavalo e aparelhos no dentes. E aquelas fofas presilhas de cabelo que você costumava usar.

"Não lembra de mim." Yume fingi que esta vomitando, então franze as sobrancelhas pensando. "Então... deixe-me entender isto. Os últimos três anos inteiros são um branco total."

"Como um grande buraco negro. E tudo antes disso está um pouco embaçado. Aparentemente eu casei." Eu rio nervosamente. "Eu não tinha ideia! Você foi a dama de honra do casamento ou algo do tipo?"

"Yeah," ela diz distraidamente. "Foi legal. Hey, Sakura, eu não quero trazer isto à tona quando você está se sentindo tão doente, mas..." ela enrola um fio de cabelo, olhando esquisito.

"O que?" eu olho pra ela surpresa. "Me diz."

"Bem, e só que você está me devendo 70 libras." Ela encolhe os ombros apologeticamente. "Você me pediu emprestado semana passada quando o seu cartão de credito não estava funcionando e você me disse que me pagaria de volta. Eu não espero que você vá lembrar..."

"Oh." Eu digo espantada. "Claro. Só pegue você mesma." Eu gesticulo para a bolsa Louis Vuitton. "Eu não sei se tem algum dinheiro ai dentro..."

"Terá." Yume diz rapidamente com um sorriso minúsculo. "Obrigada!"

Ela põe no bolso as notas e abraça as pernas na cadeira de novo, brincando com a sua coleção de pulseiras prateadas. Então ela olha pra acima repentinamente em alerta.

"O que?"

Ela me examina com os olhos estreitos e descrentes. "Ninguém te disse, disse?"

"Me disse o que?"

"Jesus. Eu suponho que eles estão tentando revelar as coisas pra você gradualmente, mas, eu quero dizer..." ela balança sua cabeça, mordiscando suas unhas. "Pessoalmente, eu acho que você deveria saber mais cedo do que mais tarde."

"Saber o que?" Eu sinto uma batida de alarme. "O que, Yume? Me diz!"

Por um momento, Yume parece debater com ela mesma, então ela se levanta.

"Espera aqui." Ela desaparece por um curto momento. Então a porta abre de novo e ela reaparece. Agarrando um bebe asiático em torno de um ano de idade. Ele está vestindo um macacão e segurando uma madeira de suco, e ele me dá um sorriso radiante.

"Esse e Lennon." Ela me diz, sua expressão comovida. "Esse é seu filho."

Eu olho fixamente pra eles dois, congelada de terror. Do que ela está falando?

"Eu acho que você não se lembra?" Yume acaricia o cabelo dele carinhosamente. "Você adotou ele no Vietnã seis meses atrás. E uma grande história na verdade. Na verdade, você o contrabandeou na sua mochila. Você chegou bem perto de ser presa!"

Eu adotei um bebe?

Eu sinto um frio no meu intestino. Eu não posso ser mãe. Eu não estou pronta. Eu não sei nada sobre bebes.

"Diga oi pra sua criança!" Ela o leva até a cama, estalando em seus saltos pontudos. "Ele a chama de Moo-mah, a propósito."

Moo-mah?

"Oi, Lennon." Eu digo finalmente. Minha voz tensa. "E a... e a Moomah."

Eu tento adotar uma voz amorosa de mãe. "Venha pra Moomah!" Eu olho pra cima pra ver o lábio de Yume tremendo estranhamente.

De repente ela solta um resfolego de uma risada e cobra a boca coma mão. "Desculpe!"

"Yume, o que está havendo?" Eu encaro ela, com um início de suspeita. "E realmente meu bebe?"

"Eu o vi no corredor antes." Ela fala precipitadamente. "Eu não consegui resistir. Sua cara!" Ela está tendo uma ataque de risadas. "'Venha pra Moo-mah!'"

Eu posso ouvir barulho de choro e gritos vindo do outro lado da porta.

"Devem ser os pais dele!" eu sibilo em consternação. "Sua pequena cruel... Ponha ele de volta!"

Eu desmorono em meus travesseiros em alivio, meu coração batendo. Obrigada porra. Eu não tenho um filho. E eu não consigo me recuperar da Yume. Ela costumava ser tão doce e inocente. Ela costuma ver Barbie A bela adormecida repetidamente com o seu dedão em sua boca. O que aconteceu com ela?

"Eu cheguei bem perto de ter um ataque do coração." Eu digo reprovadoramente assim que ela volta, segurando uma lata de coca diet. "Seu morresse, seria sua culpa."

"Bem, você precisa compreender." Ela rebate com um sorriso largo não arrependido. "As pessoas poderiam te contar todos os tipos de besteiras."

Ela tira uma barra de goma de mascar e começa a desembrulha-la. Então ela se inclina pra frente. "Hey, Sakura." Ela diz numa voz baixa. "Você realmente está com amnésia ou só está fingindo? Eu não vou contar."

"O que? Por que eu fingiria?"

"Eu pensei que poderia ter algo de que você quisesse se livrar. Como uma hora marcada com o dentista."

"Não. Isso e real."

"Okay, tanto faz." Ela encolhe os ombros e me oferece o chiclete.

"Não, obrigada." Eu envolvo meus braços em volta dos joelhos, repentinamente amedrontada. Yume está certa. As pessoas podem totalmente tirar vantagem de mim. Eu tenho tanto pra aprender e não sei nem por onde começar. Bem, eu poderia começar pelo óbvio.

"Então." Eu tento soar casual. "Como e o meu marido? Como o meu marido... se parece?"

"Wow." Os olhos de Yume se abrem arregalados. "Claro! Você não tem ideia de como ele é."

"Mamãe disse que ele era legal..." eu tento esconder minha apreensão.

"Ele e amável." Ela assente seguramente. "Ele tem um senso de humor real. E vai ser operar de sua corcunda."

"Yeah. Boa tentativa, Yume." Eu rolo os meus olhos.

"Sakura, ele ficaria realmente magoado se ouvisse isso!" Yume olha espantada. "Isso é 2007. Nós não discriminamos por causa de aparência. E Neji é um cara tão doce e amável. Não e culpa dele sua costa ter se deteriorado quando ele teve um bebe. E ele tem conseguido tanto. Ele e imponente."

Agora eu estou quente de vergonha. Talvez o meu marido tenha uma corcunda. Eu não devo ser preconceituosa com corcundas. Tanto faz como ele se parece, eu tenho certeza que eu o escolhi por uma boa razão.

"Ele pode andar?" eu pergunto nervosamente.

"Ele andou pela primeira vez no seu casamento." Diz Yume, seus olhos distantes com a memória. "Ele se levantou de sua cadeira de rodas pra dizer os votos dele. Todo mundo estava em lágrimas... o vigário mal podia falar." A boca dela estava se contraindo de novo.

"Sua pequena vaca!" eu exclamo. "Ele não tem a droga de uma corcunda, tem?"

"Eu sinto muito." Ela começa a dar risadinhas sem ajuda. "Mas isso é um jogo tão bom."

.

"Não é um jogo!" eu agarro minha cabeça, esquecendo meus ferimentos e tremo. "E a minha vida. Eu não tenho ideia de como meu marido e, ou como eu o conheci, ou coisa alguma."

"Okay." Ela parece se arrepender. "O que aconteceu foi, você estava conversando com um velho mendigo grisalho, o nome dele era Neji—"

"Cala a boca! Se você não me contar, eu vou perguntar pra mamãe."

"Ta bom!" ela levanta as mãos em rendimento. "Você quer saber seriamente?"

"Sim!"

"Okay, então. Você o conheceu em um TV Show."

"Tente de novo." Eu levanto meus olhos ao céu.

"E verdade. Eu não estou contando besteiras agora. Você estava nesse reality Show Ambição. Aonde as pessoas querem chegar ao topo nos negócios. Ele era um dos juízes e você era uma competidora. Você não chegou muito longe no Show, mas você conheceu Neji."

Ha silencio. Eu estou esperando ela se acabar de rir e produzir alguma enérgica linha de soco, mas ela apenas dá um gole grande em sua coca diet.

"Eu estava num reality show?" eu pergunto ceticamente.

"Yeah. Foi muito legal. Todos os meus amigos assistiram, e todos nós votamos em você. Você devia ter ganhado!"

Eu a olho de perto, mas o rosto dela está totalmente sério. Ela está dizendo a verdade? Eu realmente estava na televisão?

"Por que na Terra eu iria para um show como esse?"

"Para ser a chefa." Ela encolhe os ombros. "Pra ir em frente. Foi quando você refez seus dentes e seu cabelo, pra ficar bom na tv."

"Mas eu não sou ambiciosa, quero dizer, eu não sou aquela ambiciosa..."

"Você está brincando?" Yume abre seus olhos arregalados. "Você e, como, a pessoa mais ambiciosa do mundo! Tao logo que seu chefe resignou você foi para o emprego dele. Todos os homens importante da sua companhia viram você na tv e ficaram realmente

Impressionados. Então eles deram isso a você."

Minha mente se lembra daqueles cartões de trabalho no diário. Sakura Haruno, Diretora.

"Você e a diretora mais jovem que eles já tiveram na empresa. Foi tão legal quando você conseguiu o emprego." Yume complementa. "Nós todos saímos para celebrar. E você nos comprou todos os champagnes..." Ela tira da boca o chiclete. "Você não se lembra de nada disso?"

"Não! Nada!"

A porta se abre e a mamãe aparece segurando uma bandeja com um prato coberto, um pote com mousse de chocolate, e um copo de agua.

"Aqui estamos nós." Ela diz. "Eu trouxe pra você um pouco de lasanha. E adivinha o que? Neji está aqui."

"Aqui?" o sangue sobe ao meu rosto. "Você quer dizer... aqui no hospital?"

Mamãe assente com a cabeça. "Ele está em seu bem alto agora mesmo pra ver você. Eu disse a ele para lhe dar uns minutinhos para ficar preparada."

Uns minutinhos? Eu preciso mais do que uns minutinhos. Isso tudo está acontecendo muito rápido. Eu ainda nem estou pronta para ter 28 anos. Sem falar sobre conhecer algum marido que eu supostamente tenho.

"Mãe, eu não tenho certeza se eu posso fazer isso." Eu digo, em pânico. "Eu quero dizer...Eu não me sinto capaz de conhece-lo ainda. Talvez eu devesse vê-lo amanhã. Quando eu estiver um pouco mais ajustada."

"Sakura, querida." Censura mamãe. "Você não pode mandar seu marido embora. Ele se apressou até aqui do seu trabalho especialmente para ver você!"

"Mas eu não o conheço! Eu não vou saber o que dizer ou o que fazer..."

"Querida, ele é seu marido." ela dar tapinhas em minha mão de maneira tranquilizadora.

"Não há nada com que se preocupar."

"Ele deve ativar sua memória." Concorda Yume, que está ela mesmo se servindo com o pote de mousse de chocolate, arrancando a tampa. "Você deve vê-lo e vai 'Neji! meu amor! Tudo voltou pra mim!'"

"Cala a boca." Eu repreendo. "E esse e o meu mousse de chocolate."

"Você não come carboidratos." Ela rebate. "Você esqueceu isso também?" Ela balança a colher provocadoramente na frente da minha cara.

"Boa tentativa, Yume." Eu rolo meus olhos. "De jeito nenhum eu desistiria de chocolate."

"Você nunca mais comeu chocolate. Ela comeu, mãe? Você não comeu nada do seu próprio bolo de casamento por causa das calorias."

Ela tem de estar me contando besteiras. Eu nunca desistiria de chocolate, nem em um milhão de anos. Eu estou prestes a dizer a ela para parar de encher meu saco e devolver o mousse, quando há uma batida na porta e uma voz masculina muito bem encorpada chama, "Olá?"

"Ah meu Deus." Eu olho freneticamente de cara a cara. "Ah meu Deus. É ele? Já?"

"Aguente um momento, Neji!" mamãe diz através da porta, então sussurra pra mim. "Se arrume um pouco, coração! Você parece como se tivesse sido arrasta através de uma cerca viva."

"De uma folga a ela, mãe. Diz Yume. "Ela foi arrancada pelos destroços de um carro, lembra?"

"Eu só vou pentear seu cabelo rapidamente." Mamãe vem com um minúsculo pente de bolsa e começa a empurrar minha cabeça.

"Ow!" eu protesto. "Você fará minha amnésia parecer pior!"

"Aqui." Ela dá um puxão final e esfrega minha cara com o canto de um lenço. "Pronta?"

"Eu devo abrir a porta?" diz Yume.

"Não! Só... espere um segundo."

Meu estômago esta agitando-se de pavor. Eu não posso conhecer algum estranho total que aparentemente e meu marido. Isso é apenas tão... esquisito.

"Mãe, por favor." Eu me viro pra ela. "É muito cedo. Diga a ele pra voltar mais tarde. Amanha. Ou nos até mesmo poderíamos deixar para daqui há algumas semanas."

"Não seja boba, querida!" mamãe ri. Como ela pode ri? "Ele é seu marido. E você somente esteve em um acidente de carro, e ele estava doente de preocupação, e nós o mantemos longe tempo demais, pobre rapaz!"

Conforme mamãe move-se em direção a porta, eu estou agarrando o lençol com tanta forca, o sangue comprime-se para fora das pontas de meus dedos.

"E se eu odiar ele? Se não tiver química entre nós?" Minha voz dispara em terror. "Quero dizer, ele espera que eu volte e more com ele?"

"Relaxe, Sakura. Não há nada com que se preocupar. Ele é muito legal."

"Desde que você não mencione seu topete postiço." Diz Yume. "Ou seu passado nazista."

"Yume!" mamãe estala sua língua em reprovação e abre a porta. "Neji! Eu sinto tanto por fazer você aguardar. Entre."

Há uma longa pausa insuportável. Então dentro do quarto, carregando um enorme buquê de flores, caminha o homem deslumbrante mais incrível que eu já vi.

Continua...

Pra quem apostou que o marido da Saky-chan JÁ era o Sasuke não acertou... hahahahaha... essa história é um rolo só! E peço que tenham paciência... Sasuke ainda demora uns 3 capitulos pra aparecer! É a Sakura tem que se ambientar primeiro pra bomba que Sasuke vai ser quando aparecer... Mas vai ser lindo! Eu prometo..

Obrigada pelos reviews! Bjus


End file.
